For Love of A Jedi
by zanmato337
Summary: KOTOR1: FRevan/Bastila - Beginning at the Rakatan Temple, a story where the amnesiac formerly know as Revan has fallen hard for her fellow Jedi, and learns that they have way more history that she initially thought.
1. Remembering

**Disclaimer- **As much as I would like to, I don't own anything Star Wars related, nor am I making any profit off this fanfiction. Also, this fic is **female **Revan/Bastila. If it's not your thing, there are plenty of things more to your liking in this section. :) Then again, you never know if you like it if you don't try it. :)

Rakatan Temple Summit- Unknown World

The ascent to the top of the old Rakatan temple had been long and arduous. Droid sentries, hidden mines and grenades, and perhaps deadliest of all, Dark Jedi accompanied by a few of their masters had all tried their best to stop the progress of the group of adventurers. But with the help of her two Jedi companions, Jolee Bindo and Juhani, not to mention plenty of medpacs and stims, Skye Kinoda (also known as Darth Revan, former ruler of the Sith) finally made it to the rooftop where the planetary shield control was located.

"Finally, a break! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jolee complained as he sat down on a large piece of rubble, which seemed to be a part of a column that had fallen down long ago. After a moment's rest he channeled his Force powers to heal himself, Skye and Juhani. Right before they found the stairs leading to the roof, they had had a nasty scrape with two patrol droids.

Skye laughed as she leaned against the wall. "You know you like it, old man." Jolee glared at her for the 'old man' comment. "After all, you were the one complaining about the lack of excitement back in Kashyyyk. You practically begged me to take you with us!"

Jolee harrumphed and mumbled something under his breath to the effect of "These disrespectful kids today..."

Juhani smiled as she watched Skye and Jolee bicker back and forth. She hadn't seen her friend smile much at all in the past two months, ever since they had to leave Bastila behind on the Leviathan. Ever since then, Revan (Skye often asked Juhani not to call her that, saying that she didn't want to remember the terrible things she had done, but Juhani always responded that she was talking about the good, kind Revan who had saved her years ago) had been quiet and withdrawn. She had also been waking up in cold sweats in the middle of the night. Even though Skye wouldn't mention her dreams, Juhani suspected it had something to do with Bastila and the bond that tied them together.

"Juhani," Skye's calm voice broke the Cathar away from her thoughts. "I found this cool lightsaber crystal back when we were downstairs, and I remember you had an empty focusing slot in your saber. Might be help-" She cut off suddenly, with a look of alarm on her face.

"Skye?" Juhani asked cautiously.

"What is it?" Jolee said, quickly getting up off his makeshift chair and walking to the two female Jedi.

"Something's happened. It's like... a disturbance in the Force. And it feels familiar, if that makes sense."

"Disturbance? Nonsense! Juhani and I would have felt it too. The stress of all this is getting to you, is all." Jolee snapped.

"Well, old man, maybe you aren't as in tune with the Force as you'd like to be. Juhani not detecting it is understandable- she's nowhere near as advanced in age- I mean as advanced in Force Mastery as you. I'm disappointed in you Jolee," Skye commented lightly, poking fun at the elder Jedi. Jolee was about to complain when Skye continued talking. "But... you should be able to hear a disturbance," she added.

As she said that, her companions heard the distinct hum of a light spacecraft's engine. They heard it approaching closer and closer, then the sound of landing gear being deployed and touching ground on the rooftop. Some of the dust that flew up from it landing blew into the alcove they were standing in.

"...Well. We wouldn't want to keep our mystery guest waiting, would we?" Skye continued, stepping out onto the sun-bleached stones that made up the rooftop. She had taken all of two steps when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Are you sure this is the best idea? We have no idea who it could be!" Juhani asked.

Skye smiled lightly. "Ah, Juhani. We could leave, but we couldn't go anywhere. We still have to lower the shields." Clasping her friend's hand in her own, she continued. "So we have to go through whoever this is either way."

Skye released Juhani's hand to pull her dual lightsabers from her belt, before walking towards the unknown person who was standing a good distance ahead, obviously waiting for their approach. As they came close enough to distinguish facial features, Skye noticed the familiar dark brown hair pulled back into two braids, eyes that showed any change in emotion whether anger while fighting an opponent or amusement at one of Mission's jokes, and those lips -geez, those lips- capable of delivering the most acerbic retorts to someone, (generally Canderous, who really enjoyed annoying her) but mostly, providing kind words to all. Something else suddenly appeared in Skye's mind after recognizing the person waiting ahead as Bastila, something that she'd pushed to the back of her mind to keep herself from going mad with worry over what Malak was doing to Bastila.

* * *

It had been about three months since the Jedi council had sent them on their mission -a suicide mission, it seemed, given the danger of taking on the Sith- to find the Star Maps on Manaan, Korriban, Kashyyyk, and Tatooine, so the path to the Star Forge would be clear. Their mission would come to a peak there, where they were to stop Darth Malak by any means necessary.

They had just found the Star Map on Tatooine after luring a krayt dragon out of the cave the map was located in. Of course, they had help in that matter. A Twi'lek hunter had placed mines all around the entrance, but he needed something to lure the dragon into the trap. HK-47, the droid they had purchased to be able to talk to the Sand People, noticed a herd of bantha to the west of the cave entrance, and went over to draw ten over to the entrance. Several Sand People took offense to this, however, but the assassin droid happily dispatched of them, and lured the animals over. The dragon lumbered out, and as Skye's jaw dropped, she silently thanked whatever luck she possessed to come looking for the Star Map the same time as the hunter came to kill the gigantic reptile. There was no way they would have been able to fight it.

The mines exploded as the dragon stepped over them; the bantha herd was oblivious to the noise, continuing to eat the fodder Skye had placed on the ground. (She wished she had worn gloves; the stuff smelled awful) After they had received their reward for helping out, they entered the now vacant cave. Corpses from less lucky adventurers were strewn along the dirt. The map lay in the back of the cave. While Skye finished entering the coordinates from the map into her datapad, Bastila mentioned that it must have been the Map's dark side power that drew the dragon to the cave, to which Skye agreed. Placing the datapad in one her belt pouches, she noticed a worn satchel lying against the cave wall. Curious as to what was in it; she walked over and opened it. A holocron was inside. It was obviously well used, and, turning it over she could make out the word 'Shan' etched into the case.

"Bastila. You need to check this out," she said, tossing it over to the unaware Jedi, who almost dropped the holocron. Skye chuckled softly, which earned her a glare from Bastila; this in turn caused her to laugh even harder.

"Must you be so... immature?" Bastila complained. She looked at the item in her hand, and all the irritation evident on her face vanished. "Oh... this... this is my father's holocron. I didn't think we'd come across it."

The fact that her father was dead drifted back into her mind, and her bottom lip began to tremble. She barely had time to think about composing herself before she realized she was being held tightly by the other Jedi. That show of compassion was enough to make the tears start flowing, and she clung to the back of Skye's robes, and cried into her chest, turning the older woman's blue robes a dark blackish-blue. She felt Skye's hand at the back of her neck and her smooth, steady breathing contrasting sharply with her own, erratic shallow breaths. They stayed like that for several minutes, and Bastila could feel though the bond the two shared that Skye was trying to will her own strength to Bastila and take the hurt and sorrow into herself.

'And I'm supposed to be the strong one...' Bastila thought offhandedly. She felt Skye gently push away slightly, and tilt her chin upward with the hand that wasn't behind Bastila's neck, so she could look her in the eyes, which were still leaking tears, even thought her sobs had subsided. Skye's own green eyes seemed to look through to her soul.

"Bastila, it's ok, it'll all be ok..." Skye murmured. She moved he hand up from Bastila's chin and used her thumb to wipe away the tears that were stubbornly clinging to her face... and then pulled her back closer to her and kissed her. A chaste kiss really, especially considering the circumstances, but one filled with so much emotion, that it was obviously more than a comforting gesture. It only lasted for a few seconds, and it took all the strength in Bastila not to try to make it last longer. 'Screw the Jedi rules for just this moment,' she thought. She was dimly aware she had a wistful look on her face.

Skye broke the embrace, and was looking embarrassed. She couldn't believe she behaved so inappropriately, taking advantage of the situation to kiss her companion. She hadn't meant to, it just happened. She wasn't sure was Bastila was thinking, she had this weird look on her face. This was not how she wanted to announce her love to Bastila, and now that this had happened, more than likely any flirtation she tried would be cut off before she could think about it. And, it had even seemed that Bastila had been enjoying the attention recently, too, even flirting back, as much as her stuffy Jedi ideals would bend to allow, anyway. Crap.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Skye managed to stutter out, while backing off. She accidentally bumped into HK-47 who was a little ways behind her. The droid moved, startled; apparently it had become so bored it had went into a standby mode. "Um, I think we should head back to Anchorhead now... if- if you want we can stop and talk to your mother before we go." Bastila only nodded in response, the odd look on her face replaced with a more normal look. Maybe she hadn't noticed the underlying reason for that kiss?

A moment of silence passed; the winds outside whistled past the cave entrance. Then: "Yes, we should. I still have to decide whether or not I want to give the holocron to my mother or not?" was all she said. No tone of irritation or anything was in her voice.

Well, that's a good start at least, Skye thought, relaxing a little. Maybe her fears were unfounded, after all. "Well, do you think you need it more?"

Bastila only shrugged. "I don't know. Part of me wants to keep a part of my father with me, and another just wants to keep it to spite my mother." She paused, and looked at Skye. She seemed to know what Skye wanted to say, and continued. "I realize such thoughts are not the way of the light side, but," she paused, frowning in thought. "I… I really don't want to discuss this any further. Can we stop for now?"

Skye nodded. "I understand how you feel, and I won't press you any further on the matter. I'll support any decision you make." The sky was darkening quickly outside the cave entrance. "We should leave. The desert can be even more dangerous at night."

With that, they left. The trip back to town was uneventful, save for a single wraid attack. Once they arrived safely inside the settlement walls, Bastila mentioned she wanted to go to the cantina, so they made a quick stop.

Bastila and Helena confronted each other, and neither one seemed to give each other much time to explain anything until Skye interrupted them. "Maybe you should give your mother a chance to explain everything, Bastila." She didn't really expect her interjection to help much but it did. Bastila finally found out why her parents gave her to the Jedi, that her mother really was ill, and that her father had went hunting for the krayt dragon in order to pay for Helena's medical treatments.

"I..." Bastila shook her head. "I didn't know. I'm sorry for behaving so badly, Mother. Here, take the holocron." She offered the beaten holocron to Helena, who only shook her hand in refusal.

"No. You keep it. I have enough memories of your father."

"Well, at least take these credits." Bastila pulled out a clip of 500 credits, and pressed them into her mother's palm. "Go to Coruscant and find a doctor. When I finish... what I have to do, I'll find you."

"But Bastila, I've already told you there's nothing that can be done-" Helena started.

"Please, Mother. I've already lost Father. I don't want to lose you, too," Bastila insisted.

Helena nodded, a look of both resignation and pride on her face. "Fine. You have your father's determination. You there-" she said, shifting her gaze to Skye who was standing next to Bastila. "Take care of my daughter, now."

Skye smiled a little. That's all she'd been doing so far during their journey, trying to shield Bastila from harm. Trying being the key word. Bastila often interjected that she could handle herself just fine, and that Skye should focus on defending herself for once, so they wouldn't keep running out of medpacs. "As if she'd let me!" she exclaimed, while Bastila let out a small 'Hmph' in response.

Helena smiled. Apparently, Bastila also got her stubbornness from her father. "Well, you _make_ her let you. Be safe, Bastila." She hugged her daughter, and exited the cantina.

Bastila turned to Skye. She looked happier than Skye had ever seen her.

"So, do you feel better now?" An obvious question with an even more obvious answer, but she asked anyway.

Bastila nodded in the affirmative. "I thank you for pushing me to confront my mother. I feel as if a large weight has been lifted off my shoulders," she responded.

"No problem. Glad I could help... Shall we go?" Standing here and talking to Bastila was causing her to turn red, the recent incident still fresh in her mind.

"Yes, I guess we are wasting time, chatting here. Once we find the Star Map on Korriban, we should be able to discern the location of the Star Forge."

So they returned to the Ebon Hawk to head for the planet of Korriban, a desolate planet that was home to a Sith Academy. But there was an unexpected detour- they were intercepted by the Leviathan, a Sith interdictor ship helmed by Saul Karath.

"What the hell was that?!" Skye exclaimed, as she and everyone else ran into the cockpit. It had felt like the ship had been stopped mid-flight.

Carth stood up from his seat, turning to face them. "Looks like we're gonna have a little detour, people. Looks like we've been pulled out of warp drive."

Mission had made her way over to one of the view ports. "Um, guys? I'm guessing that's what stopped us." She pointed out to the figure of a massive ship that really didn't require pointing out looming threateningly in the distance.

Carth moved quickly to the port, his eyes darkening in a strange way. "It can't be."

Mission glanced at his curiously. "What is it? It's not something worse than the Sith coming to get us, is it?"

He shook his head. "No Mission, it's the Sith alright. It's just..." He turned to face Skye. "Do you remember the man I told you about, Saul Karath?"

Of course she couldn't forget. How many times had she listened to the man swear he would find and kill him? Way too many times to keep track of, that was for sure. But now wouldn't have been the best time to say something to that effect, she decided wisely.

"Oh, yeah. I remember you talking about him once or twice," she responded, trying to seem like it had taken her a moment to recall the name.

Thankfully, Carth didn't seem to notice. "That's his ship, the Leviathan. I'm sure he's not out to kill us, Malak wouldn't allow it."

"Do you think he knows the exact number of our crew? Maybe one of us can hide, and then come to free the others," Bastila offered.

"If we're going to pick someone, we better hurry. Their tractor beam will have us in their hangar in a few minutes," Carth said.

"Well, if we're looking for someone to hide, I can do it. Smuggling was a highly stealth-oriented job, you know," Skye said, looking out at the growing shape of the warship.

Bastila shook her head. "Their whole reason for this is to capture we three," she motioned to herself, Catrh and Skye. "They'd find you eventually."

Skye turned to Mission. "You want to have some fun?"

Her impish grin was all the answer they needed.

Skye, Carth, and Bastila were separated from the rest of the group and taken into an interrogation room. Each was put into an electrical-shock type torture machine. They only had to wait a few minutes before Saul Karath himself made his way down from the bridge to see them. Carth glared at his former mentor.

Saul noticed the nasty look, and grinned. "Now, now, Carth. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?

"You bastard. I'll get you for what you did to Telos, even if it costs me my own life," Carth growled.

"Hey, it was the only way the Sith would accept me. I had to prove that I had turned my back completely on the Republic," said Saul. "Surely, you understand all's fair in war?" Carth remained silent.

"You killed innocent people. There is no fairness in that." Bastila spoke up.

Saul snorted derisively. "Typical Jedi talk," he said, as he walked closer. "Lord Malak is on his way here to question you, but I may as well get started for him. You there," he said, turning his focus to Skye. "I will interrogate you. If you lie to me - and I'll know when you do, Carth here will suffer. Tell the truth and I won't torture you much before Malak arrives."

_Bastard. He'll torture us both ways, but it seems like he thinks I'm close to Carth. I hate for him to suffer, but at least it's not Bastila_, Skye thought. "Whatever." was all she said.

Saul questioned Skye, and she lied to every question he asked her. In the end, he became so irritated he shocked her so badly she blacked out.

When she eventually came to, Bastila spoke to her.

"Don't try to move so fast. He tortured all of us but you got the brunt of his anger," she said.

"Yeah, I can't believe what kind of person he's become, it's obvious he was enjoying what he did," Carth interrupted angrily.

"The dark side taints and corrupts people, Carth. I fear he is too far down the dark path to be redeemed,"

Bastila replied.

Skye managed to stand up and shake off the dull confusion that comes from being knocked unconscious. Finally able to speak she responded to Bastila's gloomy outlook on Saul's fate. "Everyone has the chance to be redeemed, Bastila." As her vision started to refocus, she noticed that Bastila was in her underwear. She felt the burning sensation rising in her cheeks again.

Bastila smiled sadly. It looked like she was remembering something in her past. "You're right, Skye." She didn't seem to notice the quickly reddening face of her friend.

The doorway opened, and Mission stood smiling at all of them, showing off the skills she had learned from her older brother. Around them the forcefield dropped.

"Hah! Still think I'm just a kid Carth?" she asked, still smiling.

Carth laughed a bit. "Mission, you're more an adult than most people I know."

Mission went with Canderous and the others to secure the ship, while Carth, Bastila, and Skye went to find Saul. They recovered their equipment and went to the bridge.

Fighting Saul turned out to be harder than they thought. There were Dark Jedi, and Sith soldiers to deal with as well. Thankfully, all the soldiers they had encountered on the ship on the way to the bridge had helped hone their skills and after a short battle, Saul was lying on the floor of the command room, dying.

"Carth... Carth..." Saul uttered, while motioning with his hand weakly for Carth to come to him. He coughed and a spray of bright red mist sprayed onto his face. Carth went over, and Saul whispered something into his ear. Carth's face froze in shock at whatever Saul had told him. Carth looked down at the man in disbelief.

"You... didn't know, did you... haha, re- remember that whenever you look at those you think are your friends..." And with that Saul's head fell back onto the floor with a thud. He was dead.

Carth quickly stood up, still looking at the dead man. "No... it can't be, it just can't!" he said, trying to force whatever Saul had told him to be false, an evil man's spiteful dying words.

"Whatever it was Carth, I'm sure it was a lie," Skye said quickly, hoping to calm him down.

Carth shook his head violently. "No! Bastila, you knew all along- and you, you knew too!"

Confused, Skye responded. "What are you talking about?"

"Carth, please. Now is not the time, not with Malak on his way!" Bastila responded, as Skye nodded in agreement. Even though she wasn't sure what they were talking about, she had no desire to meet Malak.

Bastila sighed, wanting to end the conversation quickly. "I promise I explain everything Carth. To the both of you. Now, can we go?" she said, turning to leave for the elevator that would lead them to the hangar. Carth left it at that, and followed Bastila, as did Skye.

Entering the blast doors that led to where the Ebon Hawk was stored, they ran into the one person they were trying to avoid- Darth Malak.

There, Skye learned that she was the former Dark Lord Revan, and that Bastila had been there when her mind was destroyed. Suddenly she knew why Bastila had been acting odd back in the interrogation room. She learned the Jedi Council had reprogrammed her mind, but couldn't keep the flashbacks she'd been having from occurring, and so they sent Bastila with her to try and unearth the location of the Star Forge and stop Malak.

"I understand why you didn't tell me, Bastila. I forgive you." Skye said after the shock of uncovering her past had passed.

"Forgiveness, Revan?" scoffed Malak. "And to think you were my master. I used to regret not killing you myself, but now... I have that chance." Malak waved a hand, using the Force to stop Bastila and Carth in their tracks, and withdrew his lightsaber. Red light shone off the plate that was there in substitute of his jaw.

Skye fought Malak, and was clearly stronger than him still after all these years. Malak grew frustrated, and channeled the Force in to a whirlwind to disable Skye and ran off. Skye tried several blast doors before she found him again. This happened twice more, before Bastila and Carth were released from their frozen state. Bastila ran in and pushed Skye back out into the hallway.

"I'll hold him off. You two go find the Star Forge!" was all she said before she shut and locked the blast door.

"Bastila!" Skye yelled, trying to force the door open. Carth pulled her back.

"There's nothing we can do for her here. She's sacrificed her self so we can escape and defeat Malak elsewhere," he reasoned to the distraught Jedi.

As much as she didn't want to, she had to leave. She could only hope Bastila would be safe.

* * *

And that was the last she saw of Bastila. Until now that is.

"Revan... I knew you'd come for me."


	2. Confrontation

The composed voice of the woman she had come to love over the months rang through her head. She was so happy to know that Bastila wasn't dead that she didn't notice the aura of darkness surrounding the Jedi.

"Bastila... you're safe. I've been so worried about you. But, you've escaped and now we can-" the overly enthused Skye was cut off.

"Destroy the Star Forge? Is that what you were going to say?" Bastila interrupted. "I'm sorry, Revan, I can't allow you to do that." She had this strange smile on her face, that didn't reach her eyes. Seeing all three Jedi look clueless, she went on to elaborate. "You see, I am now apprentice to Darth Malak, so I have to stop you." Skye could see Bastila's hand edging ever closer towards her lightsaber. She now felt the difference in Bastila; she wondered how she could have missed it, the change was blindingly obvious now.

Juhani and Skye were stunned, but Jolee looked upset. "You just gave in did you? Waiting for the right time to defect to the Sith, was it?" Skye looked at Jolee a brief flash of anger at the old man clouding her mind. He couldn't really think things had gone down that way, could he? Bastila shrugged, the accusation not fazing her.

"No, I tried to resist like a good little Jedi... and for a while I did. However, a few weeks of torture can change anyone's mind. The stories you hear are child's play to the real thing. But I tire of this mindless drivel. Once I eliminate you all, then Malak will truly begin to embrace me as his apprentice!" Her eyes had a glimmer of something Skye had never seen in them- hatred.

"Wait, Bas-" Juhani interrupted Skye by yelling they had no choice, and what was she doing trying to talk when someone was trying to kill her? The blue light crawling across the ground next to Skye reinforced Juhani's notion of 'fight first, ask questions later.' Jolee's lightsaber cast its own green glow on her opposite side. There was no choice. Hoping Bastila would come to her senses, she drew her own blue sabers. Bastila seemed unconcerned at the four different lightsabers pointed toward her, and drew her own. The old yellow beams of light were now the red of a dark-side saber. She looked like she wanted to say something, but then thought the better of it, and lunged into an attack.

Jolee had barely been able to dodge in time. A few seconds slower, and his head would have likely been cleaved off his body. _He may constantly say he's old, but his reflexes sure aren't_, Skye thought, glancing his way briefly, as Bastila tried a second attack, swinging the saber out in a horizontal arc towards his torso, which he managed to jump back from and avoid. Juhani sent her own blade spinning out in Bastila's direction with a small push of the Force. Bastila couldn't avoid the blade in time, and it cut into her thigh. She screamed in pain, but still she continued her assault on the Jedi trio. Now the attack was on Skye, who managed to parry two of the three saber blows in Bastila's flurry attack. The other one scraped her shoulder, burning painfully. Skye retaliated with a high powered assault, jumping in the air and bringing both sabers down in an crossed pattern, stunning Bastila enough for the fight to stop. For now, anyway.

Bastila limped back a few steps, and cautiously the Jedi team turned their lightsabers off. Skye felt a cooling sensation on her shoulder, and noticed Jolee healing her out of the corner of her eye.

Bastila smiled. "You're strong, Revan. I can only imagine what your power was like when you were Dark Lord."

Shaking her head, a pale looking Skye looked back at Bastila. "I'm not Revan anymore. I'm Skye Kinoda and I follow the light side now."

Bastila sighed. "The identity the Jedi programmed into you mind is nothing compared to your true self, and you know it. Leave your false life and the limited power of the light side!" She looked directly into the other woman's eyes. "Take back your rightful place as ruler of the Sith!"

"What are you talking about? I don't even remember much of my life then."

"That's true, but the memories may come back, perhaps not. It doesn't matter. I will become your apprentice instead of Malak's and we can rule together." Bastila replied, hoping to convince Skye to return to the dark side.

The offer was tempting. The way things were going now; she may have to kill Bastila. And then her own life would be without purpose. If she became Revan again, they could be together, guaranteed. But what would be the cost? Millions- no, billions- would suffer under Sith rule. How could she even think of doing such an abhorrently selfish thing? She shook her head.

"No, Bastila. I can't. The dark side is an evil thing."

"Are you intending to fight me to the death, then?" She knew the answer to this question; Skye couldn't bring herself to harm her, but would try to convert her back to the light. Oh, how sweet.

Bastila's thoughts were exactly right. "Bastila you can come back from the dark. I know you can, and I'll save you."

Juhani nodded. "That's right, Bastila. I was redeemed too by Skye." Bastila glared at Juhani coldly.

"You, Juhani, are beneath my contempt! Turning away from the superior side to go running back to the simpering Jedi council with your tail between your legs." She sighed, annoyed. "I tried to make you see things my way, but you won't. Such a shame, I really did like you all." Drawing her lightsaber, she attacked again. The battle went the same as the last time, and desperate to escape, Bastila force pushed them all away and escaped in her ship again.

The threat vanquished, they shut down the shield controls and went back to the Ebon Hawk.

Carth was the first to speak. "What happened up there on the temple? Where's Bastila?" he demanded. _I suppose that was quite a light show they must have witnessed from down here_, Skye thought.

"Bastila is, is..." she started but couldn't finish.

"Malak has turned her, Carth. She couldn't be brought to reason." Jolee stated.

Carth looked shocked, as did the rest of the crew, minus Canderous, who looked like he didn't really care either way.

"We have to hurry to the Star Forge." Skye continued. Her voice was strained, and she looked like she was seconds away from breaking down in tears. She went into the Ebon Hawk without another word.

The rest of the group, confidence shaken also, headed into the ship.

Juhani was the one to find Skye. She had been missing ever since they left the Unknown World, and worried, Juhani went looking for her. Entering the ship's bedroom, she saw Skye sitting on her bed, knees pulled up under her chin. Skye looked up, hearing Juhani's footsteps, and hastily began wiping tears off her face. Juhani walked over quickly and sat next to the distraught woman.

"I'm sorry... I must have had you worried," Skye said, still wiping away the tears on her face.

"Is this about Bastila? Don't worry; if anyone can save her, it's you," she said reassuringly. "But she may be too far gone, Revan. I know you care for her-" The Cathar was cut off by Skye, who was now looking even worse than before Juhani had tried to calm her.

"Care? It's more than that... you don't know the half of it." Looking up at the other woman, she saw the look of confusion on her face. "Juhani, I love her. I know that we can't love, but I can't help it. If she dies... I'm nothing. I failed the one person I swore to myself I'd protect." Tears welled in her eyes again; she roughly wiped them away with the heel of her hand.

Juhani sighed sadly. "I know how you feel." Now it was Skye's turn to look clueless.

"But I thought- if you're talking about that guy we came across on Korriban, I thought you said you didn't love him."

"I don't. It was Belaya from the Academy on Dantooine." Skye's jaw dropped open slightly. Juhani? With that stuck-up, rude Padawan..._ I never would have guessed_, she thought.

"I remember talking to her, and she mentioned you two spent a lot of time together. I- well, I never thought of it that way." She looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry, Juhani. Maybe some of the Jedi escaped Dantooine before the Academy was razed."

Juhani smiled weakly. "I can only hope. But... let's not talk about this anymore for now." Skye nodded, and together, they sat in silence, until Carth yelled they were nearing the Star Forge.

They discovered that the Jedi had indeed escaped the devastation of the Sith and were aiding the Republic to defeat the Sith forces. Several Jedi were fighting off Dark Jedi who were attempting to force them to retreat.

Heading past them, Skye, Carth, and Mission made their way through to the entrance of the Star Forge. They were largely unopposed until they had been inside about 10 minutes. After that, they began being attacked by droids at every corner. Fighting their way through the first floor of the Forge, they eventually came across a duo of Dark Jedi facing off against three of their lighter counterparts. The Jedi didn't stand a chance. Two were cut down in lightsaber duels, and the last was thrown off a ledge with a single push of the Force. And now they had their sights on the three observers watching them...

General Dodonna was on a starship launching an attack on the Star Forge. Standing beside her was Master Vandar of the now-demolished Jedi Council on Dantooine. Both were looking at a screen showing them how the battle against the Sith was going.

"We're doing well so far, considering they outman us nearly two to one." Dodonna commented.

Vandar nodded. "However, they have Bastila on their side. If she uses her Battle Meditation, it will be the end of us. The crew of the Ebon Hawk must get to her before it comes to that."

She'd been thinking about the old times, now that she had some time alone. Malak had ordered no one disturb her while she readied her Battle Meditation. But instead of being as calm as the ocean as it should have been, her mind was thinking back to a time on Manaan between her and... who else but Skye, the one person she couldn't stop thinking of.

* * *

They were in the Manaan courtroom. Skye had just presented the evidence proving that Republic war veteran Sunry had killed his lover, a Sith named Elassa.

"See something you like, Bastila?" Skye asked smoothly, smirking.

"What are you talking about?"

Skye's smile grew wider. "Well, you're staring at me, so I just assumed that you were in awe of my incredible looks!" Bastila looked blankly for a second, as if she couldn't believe what she just heard, then glared. "You are easily the vainest, most arrogant woman I have ever met. I was _not_ looking at you, I was looking past you."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Sure... whatever." The joking tone in her voice dropped. "But you did look like you wanted to say something."

"I do. I see how you handled this case impartially, and I'm impressed. Why did you use the incriminating evidence instead of attempting to free Sunry?"

"It's simple. Everyone deserves justice. Even the Sith." She looked at the other woman apprehensively. "Do you think that's stupid to give them a chance when they wouldn't give us one?"

"Not at all; actually I'm rather impressed with the way you handled that... I doubt I could be so impartial if it were me in your shoes."

Skye looked at her oddly.

"What? What is it?" Bastila demanded.

"It's just... I'm in shock... Did I just get a compliment from you?"

Bastila looked irritated. "Well, yes! Surely it's not such a shock."

"Well, it's just you sound so pained when you say it..."

"Do I? I'm sorry. I really am proud of you- even if I don't really sound like it." She looked a little red as she said that last bit.

In response, Skye draped an arm around the younger Jedi, and looked down at her, before saying teasingly. "Just the fact you admit it is enough for me. Now if only you could own up to staring at me with passion in your eyes." Bastila elbowed Skye lightly.

"You never quit do you?"

* * *

Malak walked into the wide, empty antechamber where his new apprentice was sitting, preparing to use her Battle Meditation.

Sensing him approach, she turned her head to look at him, and was about to stand up, but he waved her away. She quickly pushed all thoughts about Skye- Revan; she corrected herself- aside, before Malak could notice. He didn't detect a thing.

"Sit. I've come to tell you that my former master will be coming through here any minute now. She must not get through you. Destroy her, and you will truly earn the title of Apprentice." His metallic voice echoed through the vacant room.

"Yes, master. She is no match for me, not by herself. I'll be sure to take care of her friends first this time."

Malak seemed satisfied. "Very well. Do not disappoint me again Bastila." He turned and walked back through the door he'd enter. To himself he continued talking. "Even if you do not succeed, I will destroy Revan. No one will stand in my path to crushing the Republic, especially a washed-up ex Sith Lord."

The dark feeling emanating from the door they were about to go through could only mean they were on the right track. "This is it. Everyone ready?" Carth nodded, and Mission, after using a medpac, nodded as well. Skye pulled the lever that opened the door. It slid back, revealing Bastila kneeling on the floor some forty feet away from them. Hearing the door open, she turned to look towards them, before standing and waiting for them to reach her.

"Revan, Revan... you never give up do you?" she asked, looking up into the eyes of the former Sith Lord.

Skye faltered under the gaze of the other Jedi, and she looked down at her feet, the thought of defecting to be with Bastila again surging through her head. Shaking the thought out of her mind, she glanced up again. "No. I'll never give up on you while I still live. I know I can save you."

"Save me?" she laughed. "Revan, the dark side is nothing to save me from. Everything the Council tried to shield me from, it's not bad at all."

"No, you don't know-"

"What? That it's evil? No, just Jedi lies fed to us, because they can't handle the power of it! They kept me from the dark side to hold me back, keep me calling them 'master'. I'm stronger than them now, much stronger- and once Malak accepts me as his apprentice, I'll be_ their _master.

Trying to speak again, Skye interjected. "He won't let you surpass him, Bastila. He'll kill you before you get that far."

"Thinking back on what you should have done Revan? He won't do that; it's not the way of the Sith. I will kill him when he becomes inept as my master, then I'll take on my own apprentice."

Carth spoke up from behind Skye. "Do you really think we'll let you just get away with this?" he demanded, drawing his blaster from its holster in preparation of a fight.

Bastila smiled softly, but it didn't reach her eyes, as she replied. "Carth, of course I expected you to resist, with your staunch adhesion to your obsolete moral code. Sadly for you, you won't have a chance to put up much of a struggle as I kill you." She made a dismissive motion with her hands, and both Carth and Mission, who hadn't even had a chance to speak, were put into a stasis hold by Bastila's command of the Force. The door suddenly shut and made a metallic clicking sound as the hydraulic locks activated. Now it was just Skye and Bastila in the antechamber. Bastila's hand reached for her lightsaber, removed it from its place in her belt, and turned the dual beams on. The crimson glow lit up her face, excluding the hollows underneath her eyes where shadows still lurked, giving a truly sinister appearance. That terrible smile was still on her face and it made Skye's stomach clench painfully.

"There's still time, Skye. You don't have to die here with them."

"No one will die here today, not even you." Skye responded, declining the offer, hoping she could actually finish this without any bloodshed, and absently wondering why Bastila called her by her Jedi-given name instead of Revan, as she had been previously. She drew her own sabers reluctantly, and the blue glow melded with the red, forming a purplish hue in the room.

Four times they fought, and each time Skye had managed to avoid seriously injuring the other woman. Bastila seemed to be getting some sort of healing energy from the Star Forge, but now that power seemed to have run out, and she backed away from Skye, disbelief in her eyes.

"How did you-? Even using the dark side, I cannot defeat you, Revan."

"It's as I told you. The dark side is an illusion of power. Whatever it seems to give you, it'll just take back tenfold later." The past battles were just practice for what was to come- convincing Bastila to turn from the dark side.

"I... I suppose it is. But, there's no way I can go back now, not after all this. For the sake of the bond we once shared, end my life now, there's no way I can redeem myself." She looked resigned to her fate.

"Bastila, I can't do that... Look at me. I did more horrible things than you could ever do, and I was changed," Skye replied, not wanting to think about having to do that.

"Yes, but your mind was destroyed. A little easier to start again that way."

"Maybe...but I won't give up on you."

Bastila looked up, astonished at what she was hearing. "You play a dangerous game Skye. How do you know I won't betray your trust and kill you and the others?"

"Because," Skye tossed her blades to the floor, where they rolled for several feet. "I love you, and I believe somewhere inside yourself you love me back. I leave myself unguarded to show my trust in you."

Bastila walked closer to the defenseless Jedi, her own lightsaber still in her hand. If Skye was becoming afraid of the sudden movement, she didn't show it. "You're a brave woman, and some would say foolish," she said. "...But, you're right. I can't bring myself to strike you down. The dark side has not wholly consumed me; Malak must have known that killing you would destroy the good left in me."

Happiness surged through Skye's heart, and it took all of her willpower to keep her from jumping up and down in some sort of childish glee. Of course, this was an exceptional event. If she were to do that, Bastila couldn't scold her for displaying such overt emotion. Any other Jedi for that matter. Even if they did, she wouldn't care.

"Bastila, come with me. You have every right to face Malak after what he's done to you," Skye, said gently. Bastila shook her head, looking towards the door Malak had come through earlier.

"I can't. The dark side still has a powerful hold on me... you'll have to go on ahead without me."

"I understand." She'd have to hurt Malak twice as badly for Bastila. "Can you help from in here?" Bastila nodded.

"My Battle Meditation can help the Republic while you're facing Malak, but that's all the help I can be, I'm afraid."

Skye smiled reassuringly. "If it's as good as I keep hearing it is, you'll be doing more than enough." Bastila smiled back a little and turned to go back to the spot she was kneeling earlier, but Skye, staying her, grabbed her arm. She looked up questioningly.

"Um...this may be the last time we see each other. I-" And then she choked up. Great. Just great. _What may be the last thing I say isn't coming out. Damn nerves._

Much to her surprise, Bastila smirked and pulled her down into a kiss. A shock, but a very pleasant one. After a while, Bastila pulled away, leaving Skye looking bewildered, but she quickly recovered.

"I figured that's what you wanted..." she started. Skye flushed, and she felt what she knew to be a very silly looking smile spread across her face. Bastila giggled at the embarrassment of the older Jedi, (which shocked Skye even more - she never thought she'd hear a _giggle_ from Bastila) "...well, part of it anyway. I want you to know that, in case- in case we don't make it out of here, I want you to know I love you."

"You're not afraid to love anymore?"

Bastila shook her head. "You said you loved me, with you I have nothing to fear." Stooping briefly, she retrieved the two lightsabers on the floor, and handed them to Skye.

Skye looked at Bastila with a look of mock annoyance. "What? You want me to leave so quickly after you just told me what I wanted to hear all these months?"

"They'll be plenty of time for that later, you know," Bastia replied, giving her a meaningful look. "But for now, finish what we've started, and end this threat once and for all," she finished, reaching up and caressing the other woman's cheek for a brief moment before pulling away. "Good luck my love, and may the Force be with you."

* * *

Suddenly the Sith Armada wasn't faring too well in the fight against the Republic forces, even thought they outnumbered their opposition at least 4 to one. Every Republic fighter ship was becoming extremely accurate, taking down more ships in a few minutes than they'd been able to the whole battle. Their casualty rate was dropping as well. General Dodonna was monitoring all of this in the Republic flagship.

A slightly distorted voice sounded out of an intercom; one of the fighter pilots was reporting their current status.

"Green Squadron reporting! There's an opening in the Sith fleet."

Dodonna, thankful for whatever was affecting the opposition, replied quickly. "Green squadron, move in." She saw the squad, represented by green triangles on the observation screen, move. Minutes later, the same pilot made a second report.

"Green squadron through, we've broken their lines! Bastila is no longer using her Battle Meditation against us. The tide has turned!"

Pleased with the sudden change in the battle, Dodonna issued no orders for the time bring, and continued to watch the screen. Most of the Sith fleet was focusing on the Green Squadron, leaving a large opening nearer to the Star Forge. Luckily, there was a squadron nearing that gap. "Red Squadron, head into that breach! Capitol ships- reinforce their positions!" The strategy fell into place flawlessly, the enemy was scattered all over, trying to regain their dominance in the fight. "The Sith fleet is in disarray. Now's our chance, hit that Star Forge with everything you've got!"

* * *

"Hmph. I see you got through the droids with no problem," Malak said, his deep, somewhat electronically distorted voice filling the enormous observation room. He turned around to see Skye standing behind him.

"Well, it's not like it was that hard. But you never were too good with technology were you, Malak?" she quipped back, glaring at him all the time. "You didn't think it'd be that easy to get rid of me with a few droids, did you? I mean you've sent your Dark Jedi lackeys, your old apprentice, and a bounty hunter after me."

"One can always hope, Revan. Although... I suppose I knew this confrontation would eventually happen. But you will not win here against me." He made a sweeping motion with his arm across the room, drawing Skye's attention to several cylindrical containers up against the wall, each containing a person suspended in some kind of liquid. "Recognize anyone you know? These are Jedi who fell in the assault on Dantooine."

Unsure of Malak's reasons for keeping them, but not really wanting to continue this talk, she kept silent. Outside, the sound of weapon fire hitting the Forge began. She didn't have much time left. "Listen, as great as all this has been, I think we should get to the part where I kill you."

Malak looked like he would have smiled, if he still had a mouth. "And here I was thinking the Jedi captured their prisoners, that no one deserves death no matter how horrible their crimes. Or are you seeking revenge for me betraying you?"

"I don't care about that. I'm not going to kill you for what you've done to me. You captured Bastila, tortured her, and tried to make her your apprentice. I'm killing you because of what you did to her. I'm killing you because I hate you."

"Revan, I had no idea you'd become such a pathetic slave to love. If I knew, maybe I wouldn't have been so hard on her-" Malak goaded. He didn't see the fist arc through the air and find its target on his iron jaw. Even more unexpected was his new position on the floor.

Skye held her hand in the other for a second; trying to lessen the painful sting radiating from it. She noticed her knuckles were raw, the skin having scraped off against Malak's jaw. Oh, well. Definitely worth it. She didn't have any more time to thing on how nice it had been to clock Malak, because he has already up, and reaching for his lightsaber.

_I'm gonna make him pay._

* * *

Bastila, hearing the Republic's bombardment of the Star Forge, got up from her meditative position, knowing her Battle Meditation was no longer needed. She wondered if Skye was okay, and wanted to go help her against Malak, but before she could debate more on whether or not she could go, she felt the other Jedi reach out to her through their shared bond.

'Don't come to help me. Doing fine on my own. Help the others get out before this place is trashed.' She sounded rushed, like she was busy doing something else at the same time.

'Well, you certainly don't sound fine!'

There was silence for a few seconds, before Skye's reply came. 'Believe me, I'm fine. Malak however, has a few tricks up his sleeve, and it's just taking a little longer to finish this than I would like. Just go. We won't have too much time to get out of here.'

'Fine, fine. Just don't die on me.'

'I can't do that, not with as much as we have left to do together.'

Bastila turned a slight shade of pink, and knew even while she was fighting, Skye was smiling at her discomfort. Highly annoyed, she discontinued the telepathic conversation and walked to the door on the south side of the room that Carth and Mission were locked behind. As she neared, she noticed the sounds of Carth and Mission banging on the door. As she opened the door, Carth was in mid-bang, and stumbled into the doorway a little. Recovering, he looked at Bastila suspiciously, wondering why she hadn't killed him yet.

"Where's Skye? You didn't... did you?" Mission asked, looking at Bastila with the same look of distrust as Carth.

"No, she was able to save me, and is currently fighting Malak. We need to get out of here-" she quickly explained, before Carth cut her off, asking his own question.

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know she isn't dead?"

"Honestly, Carth! Why would I be talking to you if I wanted to kill you? No, you won't be satisfied unless you know for yourself." She moved out of his line of sight, and pointed to the empty chamber" "See any bodies lying around?" _This man is the most stubborn man in the galaxy._

Carth looked, but from the look on his face, he still wasn't completely convinced. The sound of the Republic fleet firing on the Forge intensified. "I'm still not sure...but we really don't have a choice, do we?" Mission nodded, still looking warily at the Jedi.

"I know how hard it can be for you to trust people Carth, but I won't betray your trust. Let's go."

Malak was kneeling on the floor, dying. Skye was standing over him.

"Impossible... I ... I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith!" "The power of the light will always be stronger than the dark side, Malak."

Malak coughed; from the sound of it, he was bleeding internally. It wouldn't be long now. "Still spouting the wisdom of the Jedi Council I see. Maybe... there is more to it than I believed there was. I wonder what would have become of me if it were I who the Jedi captured... could I have returned to the light as you did? If you had not led me down the dark path, what destiny would I have found?"

A pang of guilt went through Skye. She regretted that, even if she didn't remember doing that. "I'm sorry for what I did, but you've had several opportunities to turn away. You cannot blame me for the path you chose."

"I suppose you speak the truth. I wanted to be ruler of the Sith, ruler of the galaxy. But that destiny was not mine. It may have been yours perhaps, but not mine. I had nothing really, and as the darkness takes me, I am nothing." His knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor, dead.

* * *

Carth ran up to Skye as she jogged out of the Star Forge entrance. "There you are! What happened?"

"Um, I killed him?" Skye replied dryly. "And a lot of help you were, by the way."

"Hey! I did what I could, thank you very much."

Bastila interjected, putting an end to the mild argument. "You'll have plenty of time to bicker about who did what. Now's not the place!"

"She's right," Carth agreed. "This place is coming down around our ears. Let's get out of here!"

General Dodonna quickly issued an order to the entire Republic fleet once she saw a large spire collapse and fall away from the Star Forge. "We hit their main orbital stabilizers. Everyone pull back, I don't want to risk losing any more men." She looked down at the diminutive Master Vandar, and smiled. "We've done it, the Sith threat has been vanquished."

Vandar nodded, still looking out the window at the Forge. "But at what cost, Admiral? Where are the Ebon Hark and her crew?"

In the distance, Star Forge exploded. The outlook of the Ebon Hawk having survived looked bleak, and Dodonna was about to lower her head in respect when Carth's voice came in over the intercom.

"This is the Ebon Hawk reporting. Miss us?"

"Carth, you made it!" Dodonna exclaimed, surprised they weren't space dust by now.

Carth laughed. "We couldn't let you start the victory party without us, now could we?"

"Carth, I'm sending an honor guard to escort you back to Coruscant. You'll all be receiving a hero's welcome when you get there."

"You should change before we get to Coruscant," Skye told Bastila. They were in the back bedrooms, having left the main crew area for a more private location.

"I know," she glanced at Skye sitting on the bed across the room from her, and continued coolly, "but I'm not about to change in front of you. Not yet," the last bit at a lower volume, and the underlying subtext of it, intentional or not, made Skye's pulse race a little faster.

Skye sighed, and ran her hand through her hair before continuing. "Well, you can't blame me for trying, can you?" Bastila stuck her tongue out at her. "That's not very Jedi-like, you know," she teased.

"You attempting to seduce me can hardly be considered Jedi-like either-" she prodded back, but stopped as she noticed the state of Skye's knuckles. "What happened to you?" she asked concernedly, getting up and walking over to the other woman's bunk and sitting down.

"This? Oh, gave a little love tap to our good friend Malak. He was mocking me for... for loving you. I know, I know. There is no emotion, there is peace." She looked down, embarrassed. She was surprised when Bastila took her injured hand in her own.

"I think you had the right to make an exception in that case, so we don't have to go over Jedi code," Bastila said innocently, just as satisfied Skye hit Malak as Skye was, scraped knuckles and all.

"What d'you think the Council will say about us?" Skye asked.

"Who knows? But no matter what they say, I'll always love you. No more hiding my emotions. I know love doesn't lead to darkness now, I know it can save a person from it."

Skye smiled, and reached up with her free hand to touch the side of Bastila's face, looking into her eves lovingly. Bastila returned the gaze, before leaning in to kiss Skye.

_I always knew you couldn't resist me_, Skye commented through their bond, her lips being far too busy enjoying the contact the break away. Bastila didn't respond, but instead pulled Skye, along with her already roaming hands, closer to her.

After what seemed like a few minutes, but actually had been a good half hour, Zaalbar walked in and interrupted them, announcing the fact that they would shortly arrive in Coruscant. Bastila jumped up after hearing the sudden howling of the Wookiee, and quickly rearranged her clothing and smoothed her hair.

Zaalbar hooted in laughter at Bastila, who had turned a deep shade of crimson and was trying to find some excuse to run away from the room. "I... I think I'll go see if Carth needs any help in the cockpit." She quickly exited the room.

Skye glared at Zaalbar, who was still laughing. "Go on, laugh it up fuzzball."


	3. Celebration

"Bastila? What are you doing in here?" Carth asked, looking up from the navigational controls at Bastila, who had just entered the cockpit. She looked uneasy, and was absently picking microscopic lint off the black robes she still hadn't changed out of. Startled out of her reverie, she looked up at him quickly.

"Hmm? Oh, well, I thought you could use some help?" she replied lamely.

"Uh-huh..." started Carth, unconvinced. " Well, you would have been a bigger help before now; we're almost there. But I guess you can do something. Here, keep an eye on the nav screen while I go check on the hyperspace drive. I think that part we picked up to repair it keeps jostling loose." Bastila nodded and took the second seat in the cockpit, and Carth got up and went out of the room.

Checking the navigational input, she looked over to the hyperdrive status screen to see if Carth had managed to repair it, which he hadn't, judging from the large "0" flashing on the bottom of the screen. Carth wasn't the most mechanically inclined crewmate, but even then, he would never ask for help, unless something caught on fire. Sighing, Bastila leaned back into the chair and prepared for a long wait.

Skye, having left Zaalbar in the back room (still laughing, to her irritation) was walking down the hallway, just trying to get away from the Wookiee. Passing the hyperspace room, she noticed Carth banging on the hyperspace drive. Not wanting to get in one of their legendary spats, she silently hoped he wouldn't completely kill the thing and moved on.

Entering the common room, she saw Juhani and Mission sitting around the table listening to Jolee tell a story about his past for the third or fourth time, trying their best to maintain a look of interest on their face. Canderous sat nearby cleaning one of his many blaster rifles, while HK and T3 were in an idle state. No one really noticed her walking by; apparently hearing stories of Nomi Sunrider again was enough to put both the Cathar and Twi'lek into an unfocused daze. Casually, she walked by them just as Jolee was going into another old tale.

Walking slowly into the cockpit, she crept up on Bastila, who was absently humming a tune Skye did not recognize. Careful not to alert the other Jedi, she snuck up on the unaware Jedi and covered Bastila's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" Skye whispered into Bastila's ear, smiling playfully, knowing very well that Bastila knew it was her. Bastila was silent for a moment before replying.

"Why Canderous, it's so unlike you to play romantic games..." Skye's mouth opened in shock. Bastila's hands snaked up and over Skye's and removed them from her eyes. Spinning around in the navigator's seat, she looked into Skye's eyes, still holding her hands.

"You know, that wasn't really funny..." the older woman said, kneeling to be on the same level as the other Jedi. Bastila smiled, before breaking out in laughter after seeing the pout on Skye's face.

"Now you know how I feel when you tease me all the time." Bastila replied after her laughter had subsided.

"I suppose so.," Skye conceded, her pout vanishing into a smile. "Besides, Canderous' idea of sweet talk would probably involve calling you a spoiled Jedi princess... I think you'd be better off with me."

"I have to agree with you, there." Bastila replied, breaking away from Skye's gaze to look towards the door. Feeling someone's eyes on her, Skye turned her head to see who had come in. Carth was standing in the doorway looking at them with a small smile spreading across his always-unshaven face. He nodded towards the still entangled hands of the two Jedi.

"What are you two doing?" He started, but was nearly glared to death by Skye. "Hey, let me guess, more super-secret Jedi stuff right? Well, don't mind me, I'll just be over here, doing my uninteresting piloting," he continued jokingly, moving back over to his seat.

"Well, now that you're back, I guess I'll go change," Bastila said to Carth, getting up from her own seat, Skye getting up as well. An awkward moment passed before Bastila cleared her throat. "Um, Skye?"

"Yeah?" The older woman replied.

"My hands..." Bastila said, motioning downward with her eyes.

".. oh, oops..." Skye responded lamely, quickly letting go of Bastila's hands. "Bye," she added on awkwardly, watching her leave down the corridor. She was brought back to reality when Carth coughed to draw her attention to him.

"So, it took you long enough," he said smugly, while tweaking the coordinates.

Skye looked at him confused, moving to sit in the now vacant secondary cockpit seat. "What are you talking about, flyboy?"

"Don't be dense. You and Bastila." Feeling Skye's eyes on him, and sensing the imminent denial speech that was sure to come, he continued. "And don't pretend like I don't know what I'm talking about either, missy. I just saw you two acting like a pair of love-struck teenagers a few minutes ago." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her sink into her seat.

Skye sighed. Apparently, she had been acting this way ever since they'd left Taris. "Great. Who else knows?" she asked, her face reddening all the while.

"Um. Everyone. I mean, when we were on Manaan waiting on you to find the Star Map, we actually had a bet going on when you two would actually admit you liked each other. We thought you knew how obvious you were being…" Skye's lips tightened into a line and she reached back and pulled the hood of her robes over her face in a vain attempt of hiding the rapidly changing color of her cheeks.

"Great. Well, I guess it'll save me the trouble of making a big speech later... I have to do one anyway."

Carth nodded. "That's right. You have to tell the Jedi Council, don't you? Ten credits say they already know. You aren't exactly the most secretive pair."

"And you aren't exactly endearing yourself to me by being a smartass," Skye replied lithely, slipping back into the old routine. Carth laughed.

"There's the woman I know." Looking out of the window, he saw they were rapidly closing in onto the highly industrialized planet of Coruscant. "Hope you've got your speech ready."

* * *

"Wow, they really went all out, didn't they?" Carth muttered under his breath sarcastically. They were on a viewing platform with a few of the remaining Jedi from Dantooine, Master Vandar, and General Dodonna. But the crowd of people actually viewing them was pretty sparse- hardly the expected turnout for the people who pretty much saved the galaxy single-handedly.

"Hmm, I'm afraid the people of Coruscant may have mistaken your jacket for some kind of biohazard, so they stayed far away." Skye responded, looking at his jacket with a mock look of fear.

"Hey, hey! I like this jacket. It's.. comfy." Carth countered defensively.

"Yeah- not to mention it helps us find you in dark places." interrupted Canderous, obviously enjoying mocking Carth more than usual, his mouth twisting into a rare smile.

"Would you both please stop harassing Carth and his regrettable taste in clothing? I think they would like to begin the award ceremony sometime today." Bastila hissed under her breath, elbowing Skye in the side.

"...Why'd ya have to hit me," Skye whimpered, rubbing her side with the hand that wasn't currently pointed in Canderous' face. "He was doing it too!"

"As a Jedi, you're supposed to be able to refrain from behaving like an idiot in public. Canderous, on the other hand, actually is an idiot. It's to be expected."

Canderous pretended to wipe a tear. "That really stung."

Admiral Dodonna cleared her throat, hoping to end the squabble between the Ebon Hawk's crew and get the ceremony underway. The already thin crowd looked like they would leave at any moment unless awards were handed out soon. Putting on a showy grin that said 'I didn't hear a word of your argument, and in no way are you making us late for the celebration party' she said, "If you don't mind, I think Master Vandar would like to begin the ceremony now." all the while wondering how this group made it this far without killing each other.

Skye smiled apologetically at the admiral and the diminutive Jedi master, silently saying the bickering was over, for now at least. Vandar stepped forward and faced the crowd, waving a small hand in his air to signify the ceremony was finally underway.

"Now, then. We are here to celebrate the victory of the Republic over the Darth Malak and the Sith forces, and to pay respect to the group who defeated Malak himself, a group led by the former Sith Lord Revan, herself."

The majority of the crowd who had been debating on leaving and heading to one of the huge parties at the local cantinas before they got too crowded, suddenly became a lot more interested in the proceedings at hand.

* * *

"Ok, I take back the sarcastic comment I said earlier. They really did go all out." Carth managed to get out looking around the massive, elaborately decorated penthouse suite they'd just arrived at after the hour-long ceremony. Mission had already wandered over to one of the tables to examine an ice statue in the center of a large punchbowl.

HK was standing at the doorway looking around slowly, holding his blaster rifle menacingly. Zaalbar was on the opposite side, not looking particularly threatening, but Wookies don't have to do anything really to frighten most species.

"What are you doing, HK?" Skye asked.

"Statement: Now that your former identity has been revealed, I believe some of this planet's more ungrateful meatbags will take it upon themselves to extract revenge upon you."

"There are soldiers and Jedi here. I think that they would be able to handle something like that."

"Acknowledgement: I realize that, master. However, keep in mind my track record with losing masters. I would like to try to keep you around longer. And the Wookie here seems to feel the same way."

Sighing, Skye replied, "Fine. Just don't get trigger happy."

"Resignation: Yes, master. Aside: I never get to have any fun."

Pretending not to hear the last part, she left them there and went looking for the others, and to see who all had survived the attack on Dantooine. The first person she saw was Mission, who was still examining the ice statue. Getting closer, she noticed it was a terrible replica of her, although it took a few moments to realize it.

"It's pretty bad ain't it?" Mission asked once Skye arrived at the table.

"...Bad isn't the right word. It's horrific. But, I guess they can't capture the true beauty of myself in ice very well, now can they?" she replied, smirking.

"They also can't do your big head very well, either," Mission replied casually. "Guess all that hot air would melt the ice." Now that she mentioned it, the sculpture's arm looked perilously close to breaking off.

"Ooh. Normally I only get the droll comebacks from Bastila. You've been taking notes?"

"Eh, I hear them enough; I pick up a few things."

"Brat." Skye muttered jokingly before moving away, resuming the search for looking for the others. That search was delayed yet again, however. As soon as she finished talking to Mission, a crowd of Coruscant politicians accompanied by their trophy wives or husbands, Republic officers, and some very snobby looking debutantes swarmed around her. No escape route was available, and figuring it would be considered bad taste to knock a few of them out of the way with a quick wave of the Force, she sighed inwardly and prepared to answer a lot of questions.

Thirty minutes later, forcing them away was looking a lot more appealing. Not that anyone was being openly hostile or anything- quite the opposite actually. Even if some of them were upset, they at least had the common sense to try not to offend a former Dark Lord. But in their trying to do that, they were getting increasingly exasperating by asking repetitive questions and laughing nervously every time Skye said something that could be remotely construed as a joke. Just before she began channeling the force, she heard a familiar Talravin accent cut through the buzz of small talk.

"Pardon me... Excuse me," Bastila said, making her way through the crowd to the annoyed Jedi, and taking hold of her arm. "Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but I need to borrow your friend here." The crowd parted hastily, not wanting to offend two former Dark Jedi. Once out of hearing range, Skye breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Force you came and got me. I thought I'd never get away from them," she said.

"Well," Bastila started. "I didn't really have a choice, now did I? Using your powers on innocents, no matter how annoying, isn't really something that says, 'I've been redeemed' to the masses, you know."

"No, I don't guess it would..." Silence. "Wait, if you felt I was thinking of doing it, why the hell didn't you come and get me? That was nearly half an hour you left me sitting there!" Stopping in her tracks, Skye glared at Bastila, irritated.

Relinquishing hold of Skye's arm, Bastila turned and looked up at Skye.

"Do you remember, all those times over the past few months, when you've heckled, annoyed, infuriated,

and pretty much attempted to drive me mad, all in the name of 'fun'? Consider it payback," she finished, slowly breaking into a grin.

Skye fought valiantly to maintain her irritation towards Bastila, but to no avail. Even though she could take down two terataneks at once, she had no defense against the younger woman's natural charms. Much to her chagrin, once she looked into those eyes, she was caught.

"Well, I guess so..." Skye muttered grudgingly. "So, did you have anything in mind once you got me away from my annoying public?" Leaning in closer, she dropped her voice to a conspiring whisper. "What say you and me ditch this party and go have one of our own?"

Scoffing, Bastila pushed the amorous woman back. "Honestly! Is that all you think about?" Rolling her eyes at the all too enthusiastic affirmative nod she received in response, she continued. "Besides, the most important thing at the moment is to go to the Jedi Enclave here and report to them."

"The sooner it's done with the better, you're right about that." Skye replied. "So, I'll tell someone where we're going, and you can go hail a speeder cab." Looking around, she thought she saw Juhani's topknot peeking out over the crowd.

"Alright, take care not to get caught inside a group of people again," came the deadpan response.

"Very funny." Skye replied, walking away and headed through the crowd to find her Cathar friend. Making her way through the maze of people, she finally found Juhani, who had found something of her own. Juhani was now almost jumping on a poor woman in excitement. Coming closer, she saw that it was Belaya. She cleared her throat to call attention to herself.

"Found what you were looking for, I see," she said, smiling broadly at the pair, and laughing as a flustered Belaya hurriedly attempted to disentangle herself from the overzealous Cathar. "It's nice to see you're safe, Belaya."

"Yes, I was lucky enough to be part of the group that managed to escape. The others, however, were not as fortunate." The embarrassed smile faded somewhat as she, Juhani and Skye remembered the peaceful enclave and the Jedi lost in the assault. After a few moments of respectful silence, Skye spoke up, not wanting to dwell in sadness, and also remembering Bastila was waiting outside, more than likely practicing a speech on the merits of punctuality. Shuddering inwardly at the thought of yet another drawn out lecture, she hurriedly spoke to Juhani.

"Listen, if anyone asks, Bastila and I are going to the Enclave here on Coruscant to talk to the Masters. I don't suspect we'll be gone long, but I doubt anyone will miss us. It seems they threw this party together more for their own benefit than for us." Looking around, the few Ebon Hawk crewmembers she could spot were being largely ignored by the crowd, who, from what she could overhear, were more concerned with buying cheap land on the once Sith-occupied planets and reselling it for a greater profit later.

They might not be Sith, she thought, but even Exar Kun would be proud of their devious tactics.

"Are you planning to tell them about you and her?" Juhani asked. Belaya looked at her and Skye, curiously.

Skye shrugged. "It's not something I'm looking forward to, but yes, we feel we may as well do it now than dance around it. It'll only get harder to do as time goes by. Speaking of which," she continued, winking roguishly at Belaya, who had been staring at her, "You two should follow our example and do the same." Belaya flushed and looked at her boots, which had suddenly become a lot more interesting. Waving goodbye, Skye headed out to the door.

As soon as Skye got outside, Bastila began complaining about the time, just as she had suspected. "Where have you been!"

"I was talk-" Skye said quickly, trying to explain and avoid being yelled at, only to be cut off.

"You said you were only going to be a minute. Now the driver wants double for having to wait so long. I expect you're going to pay for it correct?" People were starting to stop and look on curiously, but continued quickly along their way after receiving cold glares from both Jedi.

"Fine, fine. I'll pay! Just stop yelling..." Skye conceded, moving aside to allow Bastila to get into the cab before her.

The cab driver was a quite well fed Twi'lek, who was, as Bastila said, not at all pleased at waiting on them and missing out on potential fares. Giving her an unfriendly look as she got in, he lit up a death stick from a case in his pocket and set off for the Enclave.

"Can I ask you something?" Skye asked, looking over at Bastila, who had been looking out the window at the buildings they were flying by. Bastila nodded, still looking out at the city. "Why do you choose to yell in public? It's bad enough without the audience."

"It seems just telling you doesn't really seem to help you avoid doing it, so I'm trying this method out."

"When have I never listened to you?"

Bastila turned to face Skye, shocked at the question. "I can't believe you have the nerve to blatantly lie like that! Among many, _many_ other times you've neglected my advice, let's recall one I know even you can remember. When we were on Kashyyyk in the Shadowlands, you insisted on scouting ahead, when I repeatedly told you that Mission would be a better scout-"

Skye sighed, leaning back against the seat. "Not that again..."

"-but _no_, you wanted to go first. And when you tripped those frag mines off-"

"But how was I to know Czerka had a camp down there?"

Bastila continued, breezily ignoring Skye's protests: "Who was the one who had to heal you?"

"Okay, I admit it. I may have a slight... well, a big problem with listening. At least I can admit this, however, while you on the other hand, my darling, still have problems admitting I saved you from Brejek," Skye retorted, smirking at the color rising in Bastila's face.

"No, I've admitted you played your role in it, but I refuse to exaggerate and claim that you were my hero in shining armor simply to satisfy your enormous ego!"

Both of them were so consumed with their 'conversation' that they didn't even notice they'd been in front of the High Enclave on Dantooine for several minutes. The driver, wishing he had never stopped for the Jedi and cursing his, at the time, clever assumption that Jedi would be less stingy with their credits than the normal citizens would, cleared his throat loudly.

"Anytime ladies, but, by all means, please feel free to take your time. After all, it's not often I get the pleasure of seeing old married couples such as yourselves," he said sardonically, tossing the filter of his smoke out of the speeder, and grabbing and lighting another one.

Bastila's mouth opened but nothing came out, apparently incensed enough to be speechless. If she was that upset, perhaps it was better for Skye and her eardrums that whatever choice phrases Bastila was planning on using would remain a mystery. Dismayed, she got out of the speeder and waited for Skye to pay the man, who she was now glaring at venomously, as if she would have liked nothing more than to sever his man bits off with her lightsaber.

Sighing, Skye looked away from Bastila, making a mental note not to annoy her for at least a week, and turned in her seat to the Twi'lek, who flatly stated, "Sixty credits." Skye smiled innocently at him, not at all regretting what she was about to do.

Waving her hand in front of his face, she said, "You don't want to take my money." For a second it looked as if her mind persuasion didn't work, but then his double-chinned face nodded in concurrence. Smirking, she continued. "You want to spend the whole day giving out free rides to real old married couples." He then repeated what she said, looking dazed, his eyes glazed over. Satisfied, she got out of the cab and waved farewell to the man as he sped off looking for elderly pedestrians to ferry about.

"Coming?" she asked, walking past Bastila to the tall building housing the Jedi headquarters. The other woman fell into step beside her, her bad mood now gone.

"You know, I should berate you for that, but I can't honestly say I didn't want that."

"I know. I see what's in your heart, remember?" Skye replied, as she waved to the young padawans milling around in the courtyard, who were had been glancing in their direction when they thought they weren't looking. After being spotted, they busied themselves with staring at the nearest tree or imaginary bug on the ground until they had passed by, and then continued being nosy, apparently a favorite pastime of the Jedi here. "You'd think they'd be more afraid of me than this," Skye complained, dismayed that her reputation did not manage to deter a particularly irritating youngster, who she had shooed away at least 3 times.

"That one reminds me of you," observed Bastila, pointing at the kid, whose face was dirty and one of his front teeth was missing, and to Skye's horror had an ever-growing bubble coming out of his nose.

"You know, I highly doubt you've ever seen me looking anything less than divine," Bastila laughed, and tried to cover it up with an obviously feigned coughing fit. "And besides, if I ever had snot trailing out of my nose, I would hope someone would tell me at least," Skye finished flatly.

"Not in physical appearance, you dolt. I mean, not too long ago, you yourself pursued me, just as incessantly and just as annoyingly. But eventually, you won me over."

"Yeah, sure. I had you ogling me minutes after we met."

"It's so nice to see being dropped on your head so many times as a child hasn't affected your sense of humor," came the dry response.

"Funny," Skye replied, moving aside to allow Bastila to enter the building first; before following, she turned to look for the boy. She spotted him, now following a flustered teenaged padawan around.

Perhaps, she thought, Bastila wasn't too far off. _But he'll never be as awesome as me_, the more conceited inner voice finished, and smirking at the thought, went in after Bastila.

The Enclave here on Coruscant was far different than the one on Dantooine, as was to be expected. The more relaxed, open ranch style of the enclave on the grassland planet was in sharp contrast to the multi-floored, almost soulless metallic architectural style here. Winding corridors filled with classrooms and training facilities encompassed much of the floor plan. The boardroom they were looking for was on the upper-most floor.

Minutes later, after finally finding the right elevator to reach the top, they now stood in a sparsely decorated circular waiting room. Up ahead were three sets of double doors set in intervals along the wall, and in the middle of the room was a reception desk, behind which sat a very tired-looking receptionist. Looking up and glancing at them, motioned for them to take a seat on a particularly uncomfortable bench to the left of them. Apparently, their arrival was expected. Taking a seat on the hard bench, they waited to be called in.

The receptionist took a holocron out of her desk and began reading it, effectively ignoring them.

"Um..." Bastila began uncertainly after a few minutes, looking up to see if the receptionist had decided they were more interesting than her holo. She hadn't moved from her position. Apparently not.

"Hm?" Skye replied, kicking the floor in a bored fashion.

"I think I should apologize for the way I've been behaving these past few hours. I should try harder to resist the dark side."

Skye snickered under her breath. "Bastila, I think you're doing fine. Don't worry about it." The receptionist had caught Skye's eye and was pointing at the leftmost door. Her duty completed, she resumed her reading. Standing up, she began to walk to the door, Bastila standing quickly and following her.

"What do you mean? Obviously I was being out of line with both you and that stupid cab driver."

"No, Bastila, that's not the lure of the dark side," Skye said, opening the door and walking through, before turning around and continuing. "I think that may be more PMS," she finished, smiling broadly and walking away down the hallway, leaving Bastila glowering.

Entering the conference room, they were faced by the four Jedi Masters from Tatooine as well as another female Jedi. She had an ageless quality about her; Skye thought she couldn't be much older than she was, and she had the feeling she knew who this was, but she couldn't quite place her face.

Master Zhar was the first to speak, acknowledging them each in turn. "Revan, Bastila. We were expecting you a little earlier than this, but..."

"We know how hard it must have been to break away from the festivities." Master Vandar finished, looking at them warmly.

"Masters," Bastila said, bowing low. "It's good to see you all made it off Dantooine safely. We had been worried ever since we heard the news."

Dorak sighed, fidgeting nervously in his seat next to the mystery Jedi. "It was a narrow escape, but we managed to get most of the settlers away as well. It's good to see that you all made it through this mission as well."

"I can't say I would have made it through without Skye, she's been through so much with me," Bastila told him, smiling softly at the older woman, who smiled awkwardly at having the eyes of six people focusing on her.

"Would you say your closeness is due to this bond you two share?" The unknown Jedi asked, turning her gaze to Bastila.

"Well," Bastila said, looking down at her hands she was currently wringing. "It's partially that... and the rest is, um... Skye puts it so much better than me. Why don't you explain?" she finished quickly.

Skye's jaw nearly fell to the floor. "I- " she faltered, intimidated by the woman, who was gazing at her calmly, smiling slightly. " Well, I've been worrying about this for a while, and still I can't find a less blunt way to say it. Uh... we're in love?" she finally finished lamely. She didn't quite expect the lackluster response to the news.

"We know of this, Revan." Vandar replied, not shocked at all. Seeing the confused look on both of their faces, he continued. "Maybe I should let your old master explain."

Now she remembered who the woman was, as if it had only been a short while since she had trained under her. "Master Alhana?" she asked, not sure if she had her name correct. She nodded, the soft smile still on her lips.

"Revan, you've hardly changed. I knew you'd find your way back to Bastila. You two seem to be destined for each other."

"I- wait, what do you mean?" Skye asked. This flood of information was almost too much to deal with at once.

"You were in love with her before your fall, Revan. You never told us, but you never were a hard one to read, and besides, I saw your thoughts. I was the one to lock your old memories away, before the Council turned you into Skye."

"And why are you here, other than to reminisce on old times I can't remember?" Skye asked softly.

"To give you your true self back, if you desire it," Alhana replied truly.

"The Council thinks I can handle my memories now that I know my past? How do they know I won't stray again?"

"We don't think you will Revan, you knew enough of who you were when you had the chance to seize the Star Forge from Malak, and you stayed true to the light side. After enduring such a great temptation, we think you can handle it. This is why we tracked down Alhana. To give you the chance."

"No, I really like having broken bits of my past floating around my mind along with these false memories you put in me," Skye replied flatly. "Don't play with me. Do what you have to."

Nodding, Alhana approached Skye and motioned to Bastila. "Be ready. The force of regaining memories can render one unconscious." Bastila looked a little wary, but moved behind Skye in case she fell, placing a reassuring hand on Skye's shoulder. Reaching out, Alhana placed a hand on Skye's forehead, smiling slightly; she felt Skye trembling slightly.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. Just relax." Calling on the Force, she broke the mental dam separating Revan from Skye.

And, as predicted, Skye collapsed taking both Jedi down with her.


	4. Endings & Beginnings

For Love of a Jedi

Chapter 4 – Endings and Beginnings

Same disclaimers as the previous chapters, guys. If I missed something in proofreading or you just want to ask a question, please let me know by email, PM, or IM.

**18 Years Ago – The Outer Rim**

Today was a special day, but even though they were expecting company, Revan still couldn't see why she couldn't go out and play yet.

"Why do I have to be here?" she asked (more of a whine, really) as she endured the cold, scratchy washcloth her mother was currently wiping her face with.

With the patience only the mother of a six year old can possess, she answered the question for the twelfth time over the past three days. "You know why, Revan," she said, moving her cleaning focus to her daughter's grimy hands, wondering just how they could have gotten this dirty in the few hours she had been awake. "The woman coming today is coming to see you. She's from a special academy for people like you."

"Is it far away?" Revan asked, worry in her voice. "You and Dad could come too if it is, right?"

Her mother hesitated, unsure of what to say. She knew if the Jedi accepted Revan, it would be a long time, if ever, before she would see them again. But that was an 'if', and she didn't want to an unnecessary panic. "It is far away, but if you're accepted, don't worry," she said, wiping one last streak of dirt from Revan's arm, "we'll have to visit to make sure a certain person is keeping their hands clean!" Revan giggled, the separation anxiety gone from her mind. Of course, her thoughts now naturally gravitated back to her original question.

"Can I go out _after_ I meet the academy lady?" Revan asked, her most innocent smile on full display.

"Of course, as long as you remember to have a lot of fun for us old folks while you're out," came a mellow, low voice from behind them. As Revan rushed by her, she turned to see her daughter scooped up into the arms of her father. "Good morning, my little princess. Sleep well?" She nodded, looping her arms around his neck to hug him. She watched them as they chatted away like old friends. It was amazing, she thought, how much Revan took after him. Aside from the nose that ran in her side of the family, she took entirely after Janos. The dark hair, the blue eyes, even the smile. She wondered if that was why they connected so well.

"I made your favorite for breakfast," she heard Janos saying to Revan. "Go eat; you want to have enough energy to play all day- chore free," he said, sly look exploding into a full blow grin at the expression on his daughter's face.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she exclaimed, kissing his scruffy cheek, before scrambling down out of his arms and bounding downstairs to the kitchen.

"You spoil her silly, you know that," she said, walking up to him.

Janos looked apologetic as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I know, Mara, but she's my little girl I just want to make her happy, and today might be one of the last times I can do that."

"We can't hold her back here if she has a chance to do so much good for the galaxy in the order, Janos. You know that."

"I know, I know," he said with a sigh. "I just can't help wanting to be selfish."

"The only thing keeping me from backing out of this whole thing is knowing that she'll have a better life this way. Better than we can give," Mara said, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Aren't we a miserable pair," Janos said both jokingly and sadly, as he tightened their embrace.

It wasn't long after they had finished breakfast that they heard a knock at the door. Janos went to answer it, while Revan helped her mother in the kitchen ready the tray of tea and snacks. She could hear her dad, as well as the other person, who she knew had to be the woman they were waiting for. She looked up at her mom, who gave her a reassuring smile, and she walked out into the main room while Mara trailed behind with the tray.

"Let me get that," Janos said, going to take the tray from his wife, talking as he carried the refreshments to the table. "Revan, Mara, this is Jedi Master Alhana."

"Hello there, Revan," Alhana said, reaching out to shake her hand, I've been looking forward to meeting you, you know." The feel of the Force had already been strong around the girl, but that was nothing compared to what she felt when she touched her.

"I know, you're here to see my magic. To see if I can come to the Academy?"

There wasn't any real reason to test her; it was clear now just how much potential there was, but she was curious to see what Revan could do. "Why don't we try a couple of things, then I can talk to your parents for a bit?" Revan nodded, and the Jedi produced three small stone spheres from an inner pocket of her robes. Holding them out in her open palm: "Try and pick one up by thinking of it."

After a moment, one rose up a few inches, and floated lazily towards the girl. "Good, now try to keep that one in the air, and pick another up." This one took a little longer, but it too made its way to Revan. Alhana couldn't help but feel awed; even to keep the one in the air for as long as she had was impressive for an untrained Force Sensitive, but two? She couldn't wait to see what would happen next- "Three?" Revan, hands balled in concentration, was starting to tire; the two floating stones dipped in altitude a bit. But the third did rise slowly, hovering in orbit around the girl for all of five seconds before all three stones dropped, clacking against the wooden floor and rolling off.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't hold them up any longer," Revan said apologetically, both to Alhana and her parents.

Kneeling, Alhana placed a hand on Revan's shoulder. "No, you did great, you know that?" Great was kind of an understatement, actually.

"Really?"

"Really. Most people who can feel the Force like you can – the magic – when they start out, they can barely keep one stone in the air for long. You had all three, and I've never visited someone who could do that so quickly. You'd do well at the Academy, Revan."

Revan was smiling brightly. "I'd learn to keep them up longer?"

"Even better; soon you'd be picking up even bigger things than those rocks, and we can teach you how to do even more once you learn how to control the Force. But, enough about that for now. I have to talk to your parents now, boring adult talk," she said. "Your dad tells me you have a full day of playing, lucky you, and I don't want to take anymore of your time."

If the girl's smile could get any bigger then, it would have. She looked towards her parents for their approval.

"Go on, we'll be here when you get back, don't worry," Mara said, before Revan hopped up on the sofa between her parents, and gave each of them a hug, before hopping off just as quickly.

"Love you, bye!" Revan said, rushing towards the door. She stopped at the doorway, pausing momentarily, to shyly wave goodbye to Alhana, who had taken a seat across from Janos and Mara in a chair. She barely had time to wave back before Revan had disappeared into the streets of the town.

Janos laughed. "Our daughter can jump to lightspeed far faster than any ship."

"She certainly is a special child, Janos. To give her to the Order… you'd be doing a great favor to people all across the galaxy, but if it would be too hard to say goodbye, I would understand - we all would. Jedi or not, I know Revan will make an impact on people's lives."

"No, we've discussed it so much since we first heard from the Order," Mara replied. "It'll be hard, but not as hard as it would be to live with knowing we kept our daughter from being the best she could be."

"Thank you both for this. She will be well taken care of, I promise you."

* * *

There couldn't be a better day to be chore-free than today, as the normally oppressive humidity of the planet was tolerable for a change. Not that it wasn't still hot; the heat from the sun still beat down on the top of her head and her shoulders, and she could even feel how hot the packed clay streets were through her shirt. Of course, she knew just the thing to cool down, as she made her way though the few residential streets to the marketplace.

As far as the Outer Rim went, Rilas was on the outer part of it. There were only a handful of colonies on the planet and even less reasons to ever visit. Here, most of the people were just workers for a small logging group in the colony. The only real claim to fame was the small docking port they had, mainly used to ship the huge logs out into Republic space, but it also serviced the occasional visitor, like Alhana.

The market plaza was right nearby, to try and make a few extra credits from the strangers. Several stalls were filled with things most townspeople had no interest in, like exotic animals from the jungles, and cheap souvenirs.

Revan now stood in line at her favorite produce stand behind one of her neighbors, a large woman with a love for weird clothes. Today she was wearing a really bright orange and purple outfit. Revan stood as still as she could behind her so as not to draw attention to herself – not that she didn't like her, just that she had the tendency to pinch her cheeks whenever she saw her, and the last thing Revan wanted was achy cheeks.

"Are you trying to cheat me,

"Iskar cheat no one! Every week, large human say same thing. Every week, Iskar tell you no cheaper price on import fruits in colony. Not my fault you cheapskate!"

Revan couldn't see her face, but the lady sure sounded angry. "C-Cheapskate?! I can take my credits elsewhere! You won't treat _me_ that way!" she fumed, and off she stomped to another stall across the plaza. Iskar shouted something after her in Rodian. Revan was positive it wasn't good. But when he saw her, he trailed off with a nervous laugh.

"Little Kilrana! Iskar not see you there! Sorry you hear that," he said apologetically.

"S'ok," she said, walking up to the counter. "It means you have more for me," she said while sifting through her pants pockets. Iskar began blending various fruits, ice and juice in a mixer, and Revan finally came up with a small wad of lint dusted credits from her pocket, as he poured it in a cup. "Oh, you already made it?" she said after putting the appropriate amount of (lint free) credits on the counter top.

Sliding the cup over to her, he laughed again. "You too predictable, Kilrana," he said, picking up the money. "Always same thing."

"I'll surprise you next time!" Revan said back to him, already on her way to her next destination.

She lay on her back on a grassy hill about a mile away from the docks, one arm behind her head as a pillow, the other holding her drink. Leaning up slightly, she took a long sip, then lay back to continue looking at the clouds. It was one of her favorite things to do, to find shapes in the clouds during the day, and at night, try to count the stars she could see from her window, until either her mom or dad came in and made her get back into bed.

Now, as she spotted one that looked like one of the mynock she saw in one of her stories once, she realized she was going to have the chance to finally see what was beyond the clouds and the stars. She didn't want to leave her parents, but somehow she knew that her future wasn't on Rilas, but out there.

She lay there a while longer, watching the cloud-mynock float across the sky, when she noticed a small shape punch through what would be the right wing of the cloud. A ship headed for the dock, she guessed.

"Poor mynock, beaten up by the ship," Revan muttered to herself. She was about to look for another shapely cloud to identify, when she noticed more black dots in the sky, growing larger as they sped down towards the surface.

"That's funny," Revan said, sitting up, and watching as they became clearer and clearer. They were too small to be lumber freighters, or even passenger ships. She was still puzzling what they were when the first one leveled out, and took the half the docks out with a short burst from its guns. Revan thought she had just dozed off, but pinching her arm didn't stop the other ships from laying down fire on the town or stop the smoky haze from destroyed buildings from burning her eyes and nose, or the surprised screams and yells of the townspeople from ringing in her ears.

She knew then she had to run, run home. Her parents, Alhana, they had to be safe from these things whatever they were. They _had_ to. She ran down the hill, stumbling several times in her half-blind panic. Even though she didn't know what they were, she would encounter the Basilisks again.

The streets were littered with rubble; smoldering bits of debris, pieces of buildings hit by the ship. It was littered with other things too, people – bleeding, dying. She tried to ignore the broken body of the neighbor she'd just seen as she ran through the plaza, ignore the knowledge that she'd never have a chance to bicker about prices again...

She thought she'd collapse from fear or fatigue as she made her way through the remains of the cramped alleyways of the residential area, when she was stopped in her tracks by Alhana standing a few meters ahead of her. At fist, her heart felt like it was in her throat, because if she was safe, her parents must be too, right? Then she saw the dirt and blood splotches on the Jedi's robes, and the look on he face, and she knew. She barely noticed Alhana approaching her slowly.

"Revan..." She didn't know what to say. What could be said to even begin to explain this kind of massacre to a child? She wasn't sure there were any to explain it to herself, either. It'd have to wait; right now the important thing was to get the hell out of here before they came back... " Revan," she said again, kneeling and trying to calm her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "We can't stay here, we have to go before anything else happens."

"My parents? Where are they?" She didn't like the way the girl was looking, and if she saw what had happened... Well, better not to think of that.

"Revan, your parents..." she trailed off. She knew that Revan had been able to figure it out already, but still, this was a hard thing to have to do. "You parents would have wanted you to be safe, and to do that, we have to leave now."

"I... I need to see them. Say goodbye." Her voice was surprisingly calm now, and Alhana knew the severity of what happened had yet to fully crash down on her. She shook her head.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea," she said, tightening her grip on Revan's shoulders.

Suddenly, it looked like the fog of denial that had been keeping her calm vanished, and she started to struggle to free herself from the woman's grip. "Let me go," she said, grabbing Alhana's wrists as she squirmed around. "Lemme GO!" she yelled, blue-white waves of electricity arching over her hands, not strong enough to hurt, but it was enough to knock Alhana to the ground. She saw the look of surprise in Revan's eyes as she looked down at her, before she remembering what she wanted to do and took off.

She knew that Revan had accidentally tapped into the Force out of fear and need, but, _damn_, she thought, as she got up awkwardly a few seconds later. "Hate to have her angry at me as a trained Jedi," she said to no one, as she chased after her.

Revan stood in front of what used to be her house. Now, the top half of the house was pretty much gone; half of it lay in the street, and the other half must have been inside. Now that she was here, she was a bit scared to see what had happened, but when she heard her mother, she ran inside. The inside didn't look any better than the outside; the family room was filled with stuff that had fallen from the second floor of the house. The dust hadn't settled yet, and she couldn't see where her mom was...

She called out for her as she made her way through the room carefully, her eyes scanning left and right for any sign of movement. She thought she heard her a voice calling her name coming from the dining room, so she quickly made her way over. "Mom?" she called again, as she walked in, walk turning into a run when she saw what had happened.

"Revan..." Mara said weakly, as her daughter knelt next to her, her eyes wide, disbelieving and scared. She tried to raise her hand to Revan's face, but the strength was lost to her, and it fell back to the floor uselessly. That she had even been able to speak with the large piece of rubble pinning her to the ground from her stomach down was a small miracle in itself. Revan instead took her hand in both of hers, tears starting to flow as the shock of the attack stated to wear off. "You shouldn't... she should have taken you away."

"I had to see you! I won't leave you, either," Revan cried out. She didn't know what to do; she knew she couldn't pick up something as big as this before, but hadn't she done something new just a few minutes ago? "I.. I'll save you, just wait!" she said. Try as she might, though, it wouldn't move an inch. Frustrated and angry, she stood and tried to tug it off with her bare hands, which was equally futile. As she tried to pull the boulder, she saw over it her father lying motionless in the doorway between the room and the kitchen. Dark, sticky liquid matted his hair, and a bloody chunk of rock lay a small distance away. She knew there was no saving him, and now she couldn't even help her mom. She slumped defeated to the floor, as Alhana came in the room unnoticed to her. "What's..." she started quietly, "What's the point of having these powers if I can't help anyone?"

"Revan.. you've just begun your journey; you'll grow stronger, and help more people that you realize," Mara said, sounding much weaker than she did before. The time was near, and everyone in the room knew it.

"I don't want you to go," Revan pleaded. "Don't leave me... please?"

Her mother smiled a little, continuing to fight the pain and the darkness off. "I'll be with you," she said, finding the strength to place a hand on Revan's chest above her heart. "We both will... so don't be afraid." Revan nodded, sniffling as she held Mara's hand in place. "Thank you," she said, and Revan looked confused, before following Mara's line of sight and seeing Alhana. "For being here to keep her safe."

"I wish I could help you, Mara, but... the damage is too great... I wish I could have helped all of you..."

"I can die in peace knowing my daughter is safe; don't feel bad about me."

Even though she was trying to make her feel better, she couldn't help but feel that if a more experienced Jedi had been here, things would have been different. But she could take on the woman's dying wish. Gravely, she said, "I promise I'll take care of Revan, don't worry."

"Thank you," Mara said again. "Revan, be good, okay?" she said in a barely audible whisper, as she closed her eyes, slipping out of consciousness.

"I will, I promise," Revan said, leaning over to kiss her cheek, before wiping the tears away from her own eyes with the back of her hand, choking back a wail when she remembered hew mother wiping them off just a few hours ago.

Alhana wanted nothing more to console the child, as she watched Revan watch over Mara in her final moments, but she had seen the ships as they went off into the horizon to raze the next colony, the Basilisks, and she knew they wouldn't have long before they came back to take what was left.

"Revan, we have to go. It's not safe here," she said. "I'm sorry," she added, knowing it must be hard for her.

"'kay," Revan said, quietly. She looked down at her mother, who still slept, a peaceful look on her face. "Love you," she said standing up quickly, and turning to Alhana. She'd be strong – that's what they'd want. But she couldn't if she stayed any longer. "I'm ready."

Luckily for them, Alhana's small ship hadn't been on the side of the docks that Revan had seen destroyed, but Alhana knew it wasn't so much luck as the Force having a hand in protecting them, Revan especially.

* * *

The trip to Dantooine had gone smoothly for Revan- as smooth as can be expected for a child who had just seen her home destroyed, her father dead, and her mother dying, anyway. Most of the way, she'd either slept or listened to Alhana, who tried her best to lift her spirits, telling her about the Enclave and all the people there, the things she'd learn. Revan has listened as she watched the different stars and planets out of the viewport as they passed them, but she herself didn't say much. She only asked one question the entire time.

"The people... the people who hurt everyone; Who were they?"

After a moment's hesitation, Alhana answered, "They're called Mandalorians. They've been terrorizing the Outer Rim for the past nine years now. Everything they don't destroy, they either loot or enslave." She looked at the girl, who'd lost everything that ever meant anything to her in a matter of minutes, and felt a surge of sympathy. Reaching out, she hugged Revan to her tightly. Most of it was was sympathy; the other bit was from remembering her own family, who she hadn't seen in over twenty years. She didn't know where they were, but she hoped they had stayed on the Core Worlds, and far away from the Mandalorian threat. "I'm sorry this happened to you," she said softly.

Revan hugged her back, holding on tightly, silent tears trickling down her cheeks as she realized the life she knew was dead. Her parents, she had seen for the last time in this life. She vowed to remember them.

She vowed to remember the Mandalorians, as well.

* * *

A/N: No need to be alarmed, ladies and gentlemen, that was indeed a new chapter and not an illusion you dreamed up. Yeah, I gave up the 360 long enough to finally force my way out of the block I was in.

Thanks to everyone who likes this story, and has been patient with my constant procrastination. Thanks to Cassandra for not being so patient! I owe you, and now it's time to get on me to get at least to at least Chapter 6 by the end of March. I have no doubt you can do it. :P


	5. Goodbyes

For Love of a Jedi Chapter 5 - Goodbyes

**6 years ago – Dantooine**

As Revan stuffed holos and spare robes into her leather backpack for her departure later in the day, she heard the door to her room open and close behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Alhana.

"So you're leaving, then?"

"You know this is something I can't sit on my hands with the rest of the Jedi while this... slaughter goes on," Revan said, her back still turned as she resumed packing the scant belongings in her room. "If they won't help stop this, I'll go on my own."

"You consider 'on your own' to be you and a small army?"

She smirked despite her anger over the Council's refusal. "I can't help it if some of them see that milling around Dantooine isn't going to help anyone," she said, turning to face her Master. "You know as well as I do the Republic _can't_ hold off the Mandalorians on their own, let alone beat them."

"Revan, all they're asking is for you to give them a little more time-"

"How much more time do they need?" Revan shot back angrily. "It's been a year since the war began, and a week since we threatened to leave on top of that, and how many worlds have fallen, how many people have lost their lives over their indecision? I'm not going to let any more kids lose their parents to these bastards," she said, plopping down on to the narrow bed, hand massaging her right temple- she felt a headache coming one. "I won't."

"I understand how you feel, but you mustn't do this out of revenge and anger," Alhana said, sitting down next to Revan.

Revan shook her head. "I can't lie and say that it won't feel like a weight's been lifted off me when this is over, something that not even the Order's teachings have been able to get rid of. But I... I want to stop this for the galaxy, not myself."

"I see. In that case, I want you to finish this soon," Alhana said, as Revan looked up to meet her gaze, a questioning look in her eyes. "And come back home safely."

"I- Really? I didn't think you'd actually be okay with this," Revan said, leaning back, arms behind her as support. "It means a lot to me." A moment later, "So, how about joining the army of one?" she said, previous irritation gone.

"I agree with you that we need to do something, but I don't think I'm quite as cut out for the rebellious route as you seem to be," she said, earning a smile from her apprentice. "I'll stay behind and try and get the rest of us following behind you."

"If I can't have you with me, that's definitely the next best thing. I just hope you can convince them before the war's over," Revan replied, serious and joking at the same time. They both knew there was a strong possibility of that the few Jedi leaving the Enclave today could very well be the only ones. Revan stood, stretching lazily, before closing her small pack, looking back down at Alhana as she strapped it on her back. "I have a couple of things to take care of before we go," she said, "so I guess this is goodbye for now." She hesitated before continuing, "Listen, if I don't come back from this-"

"Don't say things like that, Revan!" Alhana admonished. "You'll be fine."

"Ah, let me get it out," Revan said, holing up a hand to stop any further debate. "I want you to know that you're like a sister to me; hell, you're as close to a mother I've had these past twelve years. I love you."

Alhana rose from the bed and hugged Revan. "Aww, see now you have to come back soon so I can hear you tell me things like that _every_ day when you aren't running off to save the galaxy."

"I'd love you more if you didn't poke fun at my heartfelt confessions," Revan muttered in mock annoyance, as she returned the hug.

"Sorry, you were just so serious, I couldn't help myself. Alright, I'm going to let you go do what you had to do," she said, a knowing look on her face, "so remember what I said, and be safe. Tell Malak and the rest to do the same." stretching up on the balls of her feet, she kissed Revan's forehead before releasing her.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone," Revan said, giving one more quick hug, before leaving to her next destination.

When she finally finished her the long walk to her destination, to the grassy meadow and winding lazy creek out behind the Enclave, at first she didn't see who she was looking for, and she felt a strong pang of disappointment. Had she been so angry over the sudden decision to leave she'd refused her request? She didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, though, and was about to go back to the Enclave to look there, when she saw her sitting under a tree a ways off. Relieved, she jogged out to meet her.

"Hey," Revan said as she approached, taking a moment to breathe in when she got there. "Sorry if you've been waiting a while. I said goodbye to Alhana ahead of schedule. She stopped by while I was packing. I see Malak got my message to you. I'm glad you're here; I was scared you weren't gonna show-"

"You're rambling," Bastila said, shielding her eyes from the sun with one hand as she looked up at Revan.

"I am?" Bastila nodded; Revan laughed nervously. "Oh. Sorry, I just... I'm just excited about leaving, I guess.." Bastila patted a spot on the grass next to her with her free hand, and Revan sat down next to her.

"You aren't scared?" Bastila asked, looking over at Revan.

Revan caught her gaze, and smiled. "A little, yeah. I mean, I definitely don't have the kind of experience to _not_ be afraid of what we're going to be facing, and I know that I might not even make it through my first battle. But I have to try. This is bigger than me and my fears."

"I wish I could come with you; If only I were a knight by now..."

"No," Revan said quickly, "I'd be even more afraid if you were with us. If anything happened to you because of me-" she paused as Bastila took her hand in hers, "I could never be happy, even if we won. I need to know you're safe. Besides," she added, "Vrook would be a hell of a lot scarier to deal than the Mandalorians if he found out I'd stolen his Padawan from under his nose." Bastila laughed, but quickly became serious again.

"So, where does that leave us?" she asked.

"I'd hate to be away from you even if what's happened over the past year hadn't happened," she replied truthfully, squeezing Bastila's hand gently, "but now... now it's going to be even worse. But I can look forward to being back and seeing Alhana, breathing the air, and even seeing the the Council – even though I think they're being jerks right now – but most important, I can look forward to seeing you again: talking to you, making you laugh, making you angry for days at a time," she said with a grin, "hugging you, kissing you... being with you, really. And," she continued, "maybe finally _being_ with you." Bastila broke eye contact, looking very intently at a bug crawling in the grass by her boots, as her face went crimson. Revan felt her own face grow hot as she hurriedly added, "Well, that's if you wanted! I don't want to pressure you into anything or any...thing," Revan added awkwardly.

She was not at all prepared for when Bastila pounced on her, and for a brief second she wondered why she was lying on the ground looking at the canopy of leaves above her, before Bastila's lips were on hers and she suddenly forgot how to think. They were still holding hands, and Bastila had no intentions of letting that one go apparently, as it was pinned to the ground almost as tightly as Revan herself was. Not that Revan was complaining, mind, but it meant her other hand was getting quite the workout as it moved from Bastila's face to her back, her sides, and quite a few other places.

"I... uh. Wow?" Revan breathed, when she finally had an opening to speak some five minutes later.

"If I didn't have to be back soon," Bastila started, teasing her already kiss-swollen bottom lip with her teeth, "I'd take you up on that right here." Revan almost fainted from shock and the warm, rolling wave of desire that crashed over her from what Bastila had just said, and just how... hot it had sounded.

Startled, Revan struggled to piece together a coherent response this time, as the other girl kissed her neck. What came out could best be described as "Guh," and was decidedly not coherent. Cursing inwardly, she tried again, "I mean, you're making it so much harder for me to leave today, you know?"

"Think of it as an incentive to come back to me as fast as you can," Bastila said between kisses up Revan's neck, jawline, and finally, mouth.

"Mmm... Definitely, just don't change your mind on me," Revan replied, a bit lightheaded from a recent lack of oxygen. Again, not that she was complaining, as she looked up into the blue eyes over her. "So..." she started, "how long do you have before Vrook's out here turning over every rock looking for you?"

Finally freeing Revan's trapped hand, she got up halfway off her, and sat straddling her hips. "I have about half an hour before I have to head back. You? When are you leaving?"

"Malak ought to have everyone rounded up in about twenty minutes."

"Maybe we should start heading back then; neither of us can afford to be late," Bastila said, making to get up.

"Shut up and get back down here," Revan growled playfully, wrapping her arms around the giggling younger girl and pulling her back down to her.

* * *

"You're late," was all Malak said as Revan ran out in to the common grounds of Dantooine. Here, their transport, a small Republic corsair, the _Mirados_ was scheduled to arrive shortly. Malak stood apart from the group of 31 Jedi that had decided to come with them.

"I'm not late, the ship isn't here yet," Revan said, as she came up alongside him.

"You're still late. Everyone else was here at least 10 minutes ago." He kept his eyes to the horizon, his arms folded, and she knew he was just in that annoying mood because he was nervous about actually doing something the Council would wag their fingers at for once in his life, so she didn't call him on it.

"I was busy, damn. I was saying my goodbye to Bastila."

He glanced down at her, and motioned with a finger towards her neck; she reached a hand up to instinctively. "I can see just how much talking went on," he said dryly. "I hope you didn't run into Master Vrook on your way back. He's not as stupid as you think he is, Revan."

"Relax, Mal. You didn't see me running out here with him chasing behind me, waving his lightsaber, did you? Malak scoffed under his breath in response, before turning his eyes back to the horizon. "And you can lose the attitude," Revan said, "you wanted to do this just as much as I did."

"I know, " Malak admitted, his voice losing the hard edge it had before, "I do. But Revan, we could be leading our friends to their deaths. Even if we come back, there's a chance we'll be kicked out of the Order for disobeying the Masters! Are you sure you want that?"

"If it means ending this pointless war once and for all? I can't speak for all of you, but I would go to my death gladly if it brought this to a close. If I have to live out the rest of my life cut off from the Force for doing what I think, no, what I _know_ is right, that's fine too." She turned and took a few steps over to the group of Jedi, who had all stopped their own conversations to listen to Malak and Revan. "Do you all feel the same? If you don't, you can always back out now." Nobody moved.

"We stand with you, Revan," shouted out Jonas Keresh, a lanky, newly knighted Jedi near the back of the crowd.

More voices joined his, each vowing to stand behind both Revan and the Republic, no matter what the possible cost may be, their status, or their lives.

"So, Malak," Revan said, facing him, "Everyone understands he risks involved, and still they stand strong." A large shadow darked the stone paved yard; the _Mirados_ had arrived."They trust me to do the best I can to bring them back safely," Revan continued, taking a step towards Malak, "They trust me to do what I say I'm going to do. But my best friend has doubts? Malak, you know you'll just be kicking yourself if you stay behind."

His face was still dark with indecision, but the best friend card accompanied by the wounded look was always the way to get him to come around to her side.

"I just hope I don't regret coming with you," he said finally, as the entrance ramp of the ship lowered behind Revan and the other Jedi.

Revan broke into a wide grin. "What could there possibly be to regret?" she asked, slapping him on the back as they walked together to the ship.

* * *

A/N: What? 2 updates in the same calendar year?! Please, try not to faint.

And don't worry, later chapters will fill in some of the years between this chapter and the last, and the years leading up to the present day. Hey no one told Revan she'd get all her memories back, or even in the right order. XD


	6. Homecoming

For Love of a Jedi Chapter 5 - Homecoming

**4 years ago – Dantooine**

The Mandalorian Wars had changed the ones that had survived. They knew going in that the things they'd see -the things they'd do- would make them far different people than the Jedi Knights that had left Dantooine eager to defend the Republic two years ago. But knowing that hadn't prepared them for actually seeing the skeletal remains of a city after the Mandalorians had glassed the surface of a planet. For seeing friend and foe, civilian and solider alike, cut down in the heat of a sudden battle; waking up in a cold sweat from nightmares barely remembered in the dim darkness of whatever shelter from the enemy they'd managed to find for the night.

The council had been wrong in waiting, Revan saw this even more clearly now with the experience of the war behind her. The Republic had barely turned back the Mandalorians with the help of the Jedi, had they not intervened, the Core Worlds would have fallen. This couldn't be allowed to happen again, and if the Republic was allowed to remain in power, there was nothing to prevent another group from waging another pointless war. Twice now, she had seen the Republic fail to provide the aid that was its duty to provide. The Outer Rim suffered for years, and only when the Core Worlds themselves were threatened did the Republic rush into ineffectual action. No, a new order was needed, one that would actually be able to protect its people, and any other that needed it... and who was more qualified to found this new government than those who had felt and seen firsthand the effect of the Republic's incompetence?

Malak had come to her side almost immediately. Lucky enough to have come from the Core Worlds, had he not gone to war, he would most likely never have gone along with Revan's plot. Yet now, after seeing that kind of devastation up close. He understood better what his friend had gone through and was just as determined to see that it would never happen again.

A patchwork freighter the Republic had managed to spare was commissioned to bring them back to Dantooine. The few ships capable of carrying more than a handful of people were working overtime with the beginnings of the rebuilding efforts. To everyones relief, the ship not only made it to Dantooine, but managed to enter the atmosphere without losing a wing or two. As the ship closed in on the surface, Revan could gradually make out the sight of a small throng of people- there were enough people that probably a few settlers from the homesteads surrounding the Enclave were mixed in among the Jedi waiting to welcome them home... Revan had no doubt Bastila was among the crowd, and the thought of finally seeing her face to face again brought a smile to Revan's lips. With what lay ahead, they wouldn't have much time to see one another, but she hoped that it wouldn't have to be a short reunion; if only she could persuade her that this was the right way, the only way.

Approaching footsteps drew her out of her thoughts, even though she knew who it was, taking a glance, she saw Malak gazing out the viewport, an unreadable expression on his face. Turning back to the port herself, she said, "There's still time to back out of this, Mal. I've dragged you through a lot of things through the years, but this... I'll understand if you stay behind this time."

"I trusted you that going to war was the right thing, and it was, Revan. I believe you when you say the current government can't defend itself, and things have to change. I'm with you to the end – I'm not letting you take all the credit, besides," he added as he elbowed her, earning a yelp of protest.

---

The crowd outside swarmed on them, making it hard to move far from the boarding ramp. It was almost impossible to make out any individual voices in the sea of noise, as long separated friends reunited. Revan edged her way through the crowd, quickly, as quickly as she could being stopped by almost everyone in arm's reach of her who wanted to speak to one of the returning heroes. She lost Malak to a couple of wide-eyed Padawans somewhere in the middle of the pack, and after several minutes of stop-and-go movement, she finally reached sunlight and fresh air again. She made haste to escape the areas before someone noticed she wasn't having her ear talked off, knowing Bastila would know exactly where to find her.

It was a nice day out, the sky was clear and the chilly air that stung her cheeks foretold the coming winter season. Drawing her robes close to her body as she walked, she wondered if the creeping cold inside would vanish in time, like the winter Dantooine would soon experience.

Soon she arrived to the place she had often thought about during her absence. Nothing had changed too much she noticed, and it was good to finally have something be just calm, familiar, and maybe even be a little boring again.

"I could use a little boring," Revan muttered, standing up from under the tree she had been sitting under to stretch.

"I never thought I'd hear you saying something like that." She stopped mid-stretch, and turned to face the speaker. Even kowing who it was, she wasn't prepared for the rush of emotion she felt when she saw Bastila again. She hadn't changed drastically – she had a more womanly look about her, but other than that, she was as Revan remembered her in the sepia-toned memories of her mind.

"Hey." Yes, that was the best she could come up with after nearly three years worth of lost conversation. Revan thought that was laughably sad, to be nervous; surely, once you've survived years being in constant danger or either dying in ground combat or dying in space combat, something as simple as _talking_ should be a simple matter.

"Hey," Bastila replied, and Revan was grateful she wasn't the only one suffering from a loss of words. "Glad to see you came back in one piece."

A smile crept across her face. "Yeah, that was pretty high on my priority list," she said as Bastila walked closer.

"That's good; I do so like all of you," Bastila said, wrapping her arms around Revan's waist, smiling up at her before resting her head against her chest. After a moment: "I missed you."

In that moment, hearing her own heart beating, feeling the sun warming her shoulders, and Bastila against her, the soft scent of her hair filling her lungs as she kissed the top of her head, Revan knew they didn't have to say anything to show how they felt for each other.

---

It had been a week since their return to Dantooine and the time not devoted to searching out information in the basement archives with Malak in the middle of the night, and anytime she could escape the never ending questions from padawans and senior Jedi alike she spent with Bastila.

This was one of those days, and one she was glad to be able to have the luxury of four wall again; there were no windows in Bastila's room, but from the sound of the winds outside, the storm that had been going on since that morning was picking up steam. The constant sound of the rain hitting the roof was enough to lull Revan to sleep as she lay on the bed, eyes finding patterns on the ceiling. Or it would have been enough, were it not for Bastila's hand snaking unexpectedly up the side of her shirt, her fingers playing a silent melody along her ribcage.

Revan mumbled in protest. "I thought you were studying. I was about to doze off." Bastila held up the holocron she had been reading over Revan's head so she could see it. "I'm done for now, so spend some time with me. You can sleep later,"she said putting leaning over to put the holo on the nightstand, before tickling Revan with both hands.

Revan tried to feing sleep, but couldn't help laughing eventually. "Stop, your hands are cold," she whined.

"And you have bony ribs," Bastila returned. "But that doesn't make me like you any less."

"If you knew what the stuff the Republic called food rations tasted like, you'd be skinny too. Give me a week's worth of decent food, and I'll be back to normal."

"That long? Well, you'll be happy to know the solution to my problem is much easier to fix."

Revan, still half asleep, couldn't think of what she could mean, and only managed a curious "Hm?" in response. Bastila's thumbs hooking under the waistband of her pants, however, quickly woke her up, as she opened her eyes to see Bastila's intentions written clearly on her face. "Oh. _Oh,_" she said, as her brain finally kicked into gear. "I like the way you think, Shan."

"Shut up," Bastila whispered, as she leaned over to kiss her.

---

A/N: Long time, no update. Well, we're winding down. Only a few chapters left. Hope to have the next one up soon; thanks to those of you reading, please continue to. :)


	7. Leaving

For Love of a Jedi

Chapter 7

Leaving

**4 Years Ago -Dantooine**

After weeks of poring through the archives on Dantooine, Revan had finally pieced together the information she had been looking for since returning from the war. The time for her and Malak to leave was at hand; tonight, under the cover of darkness they would begin their search for the object that would change the face of the galaxy for the better – the Star Forge.

She had no intentions of leaving without speaking to Bastila, however, and despite Malak's pessimism, she hoped that Bastila would accompany them, despite not having seen first hand the need to do what they were going to attempt.

But things don't always go the way you want them to, as she would soon realize.

* * *

Bastila awoke to the sound of her door closing. Sitting up quickly, alarm gave way quickly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she recognized the dark figure approaching her. A smile played across her lips as Revan sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hey you," Bastila greeted, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "While I do need to sleep on occasion, I'm glad you came by to... visit," she said, running a hand down Revan's arm."You're a bit overdressed, don't you think?" she added with a sleepy smile, as s her fingers ran across the rough, scratchy fabric of Revan's cloak, a smile that faded once Revan turned to face her and she knew from her expression that this wasn't the kind of social call she initially thought it was. "What's the matter, Revan?"

"I'm leaving tonight, Bas. Me and Malak." Her voice was soft, and something about Revan's demeanor tonight stirred her to complete wakefulness.

"I don't understand, Revan? Going where, it's the middle of the night!"

"I can't stay here anymore, Bas," Revan said. "I'm going to finish what we started."

Confused, Bastila replied, "I don't understand, finish what? The war is done, any Mandalorians left certainly aren't in any position to try anything. It's safe now, thanks to you."

"It's safe for now, sure. But for how long? How long will it take for the Republic to forget all the death and destruction that happened, and to grow lazy and careless enough that another war happens? It's not finished, and it won't be finished until the Republic is dead and buried, and a government that can actually protect its people takes its place.

I hate the Mandalorians for what they've done, not just to me, but to every other person that was affected by their actions... but they aren't entirely to blame. Had they been stopped before they threatened the Core Worlds, so much needless pain and destruction would have been prevented. "

Bastila looked at Revan in disbelief, her eyes searching the war hero's for any sign that this was all just some misguided attempt at a joke. But Revan's face was as serious as she had ever seen it. "You're joking Revan," Bastila said, though she had a sick feeling Revan was deadly serious about this. "That's... that's treason."

Revan's lips twisted into a tight, bitter grin at that, and Bastila's blood ran cold at the sight of it. "Treason?" Revan echoed with a laugh empty of any of her usual mirth, "I'm not the one who let millions – hundreds of millions of people die over the years. If anyone is a traitor, they are. And believe me," Revan said, standing up from the narrow bed, "they will answer for it." She looked back at Bastila, who had a look of complete horror on her face. "Bas, come with us," she continued, the sharp edge in her voice fading as she reached out for Bastila's hand. "I've left you once for a war, I don't want to have to do it again."

Her offer went unheeded, as Bastila shrank away from her touch, moving further away in response, until her back hit the headboard of the bed. Revan's proffered hand fell back to her side, fist clenched.

"You'd turn your back on me... for them?" Revan asked, though it came out as a statement. Malak had been right, no one could understand the necessity of their cause unless they had seen firsthand what she had. "The day before I left, you said you wished you could come with me – I wish you had been able to come too. I think you'd understand my motivations, then... and see there is no sense in keeping a government in power that would let what I have seen happen.

If you won't come, just do me one favor. Wait until daylight before telling anyone we left. For old time's sake," she added with a wan smile, as she flipped the hood of her robe up over her head. "Goodbye, Bas," she said, hoping this wouldn't be the last time she saw her, as she turned and started to make her way to the door.

She didn't get far before Bastila's arms wrapped around her waist tightly, the younger girl pressed flush against her back. "Don't go," Bastila pleaded, and Revan could feel tiny spots of dampness seeping into her robes. "Can't you just let it go, Revan? For me?.. for us?"

Her hands reached up to cover Bastila's, and she closed her eyes, relishing the contact, and tried to envision the Republic, changed and perfect, as it was in Bastila's eyes. Tried to imagine the future they could have if she could stop fighting...

And she almost gave in, almost put aside the old hatreds. Almost. But when she closed her eyes, all she could see was the broken worlds she had fought on, her own hometown laid to waste, the last time she saw her parents alive. She couldn't let it go. But she could let go of the one thing that would hold her back, as much as she didn't want to make that choice.

"I can't," she ground out, freeing herself from Bastila's grip, and stalked out of the room, leaving Bastila crying behind her, as she tried to keep down the rush of her own conflicting emotions.

* * *

There were no I-told-you-so's from Malak when she finally arrived, alone, at their meeting place, not far from the ruins they had searched the previous night to discover the first Star Map. Instead, he said nothing at all, opting instead for a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they boarded the small ship he'd stolen from the enclave. And for the second time, Revan and Malak left Dantooine to go to war, this time against the banner they had fought under previously.

To her credit, she didn't cry until they were well on their way to Tatooine.

* * *

Bastila honored Revan's wishes; no one knew about the recent departure of Revan until the next morning, when Vrook's yelling about the theft of his personal courier had been stolen woke half of the enclave.


End file.
